The blood that binds
by Vampiress-Of-his556
Summary: A heroic... Okay, that's a lie! This is the third installment of Love Story Saga. The love story between Trisha and Daniel. What will happen this time? Well, read and find out!
1. Party Proposal

I had decided that after three years of not speaking to my aunt, that it wasn't worth fighting for any longer. What had i been fighting for to begin with? My nineteenth birthday was coming up in just a few weeks, i had been diagnosed as bipoler, but thankfully the doctors hadn't placed me on any medication... Yet!

I was sitting at the computer, doing some of my home work when Daniel, my boyfriend, walked in the door and i ended up looking up and smiling to him. I had actually gone mute at some points in the three years i hadn't spoken to my aunt, daniel never complained or fussed about it. i was amazed actually.

some days i acted so sweet to him, and to everybody around me. and then some days i was so cold and distant "so i was thinking since you're turning nineteen soon...." i had to cut him off. "no.. absolutely NO parties!" i hissed at him, ever since my sixteenth birthday i've not had parties, actually, i stopped doing anything that would bring my family to me. ex; family reunions, thanks giving, christmas. i pretty much avoided anything and everything if at all possible.

daniel, god bless his soul for trying, was despritly wanting me to have some kind of get together. which i thought would be rather pointless considering all that has happened.

i had been able to start back into school, i needed the distraction more than anything else. when i felt numb, i told myself to work on some home work. it had worked for three years, and this was my last year of school. aside from being the only nineteen year old in high school. besides john, whom of which was always picking on other kids in school. i was graduating top of my class.

i never planned on being 'top of my class' but i was, mostly because i worked my butt off with school work. like i had said, anything to distract me from the numb feeling that kept being in my chest. ever since that awful day, i went numb. and just kept myself distracted. mom forced me to forget about getting a job to help pay the car payment. 'school comes first!' she'd always say to me.

"trisha... at the very least.. just this year.. you'll be graduating and i'd hate to see you graduate without a birthday party.. and i'll plan it, and you won't have to hear about it. or anything!" he kept on, and i knew daniel was stubborn, and the fact he wouldn't stop until i agreed to it. "f-fine... no family... and absolutely no friends!" i hissed, after 5 years of not seeing any part of my family, avoiding them. i wasn't about to have a birthday party, and have to bare an hour or two with my family.

daniel's face almost gave off a glow "i promise you won't regret it!" as soon as he said those words i knew i regretted it. but still.. what's one little party going to cause harm to? if anything i'd probably just go numb, from the pain.

---5 weeks later and two days before the party---

i had two days until my nineteenth birthday party, i was a nervous wreck just thinking about it.

i hadn't been staying with my parents, and daniel dropped out of ITT until me and him could go in together. that and he wanted to live closer to my parents. just so i could continue school.

as i sat in history, bored out of my skull. brandon, the one who played for east baskit ball, nudged me and winked "so when is the party?" he asked, my eyes widen. "what do you mean... party?" i forced myself to say the word i hated the most.

brandon looked dumb struck. but before he could say another word about it "mr seal.. care to share with the class what you and miss bowman are talking about?" mr trulin asked. brandon stood up and i frowned "i was just asking trisha when her birthday is sir... i want to get her something she'll like" he turned his head and winked at me. i sunk down into my seat, wishing i was invisable.

mr trulin's face lit up "mr seal.. sit down.." he said but held a smirk. he walked to his desk, and wrote something down. walking back around he handed it to brandon.

i gave a snarl, and as soon as the bell rang i was up. and out the door in an instant. brandon followed quickly "don't you have baskitball practice?" i asked, irritation lining my voice clearly. and he gave me a hug "no. but happy birthday sweet thing" he said and kissed my cheek. my only reaction i turned around and pushed him "screw off!" i hissed slamming my locker shut and running to my next class.

taking a deep breath in, i walked in. i was two minutes early, science was the only class i could escape from people. i was very distracted, in the good way, in this class.

i walked to my desk, which was next to the new kid in school. his name? dylan and he was rather strange. he worked with an ipod in. his hair was a russet of brown, or tan. and his eyes were a piercing blue. i leaned over and nudged him, he smiled "did you need something?" he asked pulling one of the buds out of his ears. "i'm having a birthday party tomorrow... i figured it'd be a nice way for you to get to know people... plus i'd like you to be there most of all" i whispered. his face beemed.

"oh yeah! i'll be there for sure!" he said excitedly. 'there daniel... i invited somebody. i hope you're happy' i hissed in my mind. we had a pop quiz, in which felt far to easy for me.

i finished with school and i had skipped lunch. i decided to return to daniel's appartment, i had to wonder how he was going to make this party work in such a small place, when i got there everything was gone. daniel was standing in the middle of the room instructing tyler and colton on where to take things and how to put them up so nothing would break.

i just stood in the door watching them. when daniel finally noticed me he flashed me a smile. a crooked one, the one i so very much adored. tyler, oddly enough, got excited and ran forward and hugged me tight. i was a shrimp compared to his six foot build. breaking myself free, i walked over and kissed daniel. colton, as always, ignored me.

it always did irritate me how much he ignored me. he keeps acting like i'm a virus that should vanish. which only ticked me off that much more. "colton isn't staying for the party is he?" i asked. hoping he was leaving. daniel and tyler both looked at me strangely. "he's only staying to serve drinks..." i sighed at that sentence. which made daniel furrow his eye brows at me. "him, me and tyler are serving drinks.." was all i heard as i stormed off to the bedroom and stripping my cloths along the way..

it hardly ever bothered the guys when i'd walk around half naked, they were pretty much use to it by now. least tyler and daniel were. colton hated it. then again the over grown monkey hated everything about me. i stripped off my bra and panties in the bedroom, walking to the master bathroom. starting a shower, i hated the scent of school on me. and i knew other guys and girls were not going to show up smelling like school.

daniel sat on the toilet lid watching me through the half fogged glass. "babe, i know colton irritates you with the cold act. but i promise he doesn't ha..." i cut him off right there. "bullshit.. horse shit even! that man just hates me, i'm fine with that..." i hissed. but it was a lie all the same, i couldn't understand why he hated me with such a passion that made me sick.

just before daniel could say another word the door bell rang. and he was out of the bathroom in an instant to answer it. from what i could tell it was some girls, and a couple of guys. i slid down to the bottom of the tub and wrapped my arms around my chest and stomach. almost as if i was going to break, if i didn't.

colton i could hear him walking to the bathroom, he knocked on the bathroom door and let himself in when i didn't answer. "fart breath.. your guest are here" he said coldly. i hated him calling me names. but i couldn't answer or move. which surprised me when he opened the glass and stared at my naked form huddled in the tub.

he gave me the 'you've got to be kidding' look and crossed bear like arms over his chest. i looked up and shut the glass door with a weak arm. the water still pelting my head. he opened the glass and turned the water off. tilting his head "get up..." he ordered, i simply refused. making him even more irritated, he reached in and grabbed my arm pulling me up. i was glad the doors weren't actual glass. because when i pulled my arm back out of his grasp i hit the sliding door and it popped out and crashed to the floor.

making colton look furious at me. "trisha! you are going through with this party weither you hate it or not!" he growled, grabbing a towel. he wrapped me in it and pulled me out with a force i couldn't possibly fight back.

his only mistake was backing out of the bathroom door and not holding my arms down. i grabbed the door frame and tried my best to pull myself free. which his grasp only tightened around my stomach and ribs. when i let go it flung us both back onto the king sized bed, that was currently on the bedroom floor.

daniel must have heard both crashes, because he ran back into the room and stared at us both. i was pushing myself away from colton, who amazingly would not let go of me for nothing. he knew if he did i'd just run and lock myself in the bathroom. "man.. get the bathroom door!" he hissed as i kept hitting him to no avail.

daniel only sighed and walked to the door shutting it and standing in front of it. i stopped struggling and began to cry. "i change my mind! send them home!" i cried finally feeling colton's monster grip on me loosen. when it did i curled into a ball on the bed. "tell them she'll be out in a minute" he said. and colton nodded leaving the room.

i could feel daniel pull me into his lap, laying my head on his shoulder. "baby.. please, i worked super hard on this.." he said lowly. i knew there had to be more than just a few of my 'friends' there.

i gave it five minutes then got up and changed into my polo shirt with red and black stripes. and a tie, a pare of jeans and arm warmers, then i fixed my hair. when i was done daniel had already returned to the other room. everybody was talking. i heard a couple of voices i reconised to be family members. i growled silently in my head 'daniel.. breaking promises!' i hissed over and over again.

as soon as i walked into the room i was greeted with a big fat "happy birthday trisha!" from everybody in the room. i reconised everybody. brandon, john. and dylan all from school. along with jessica, amber, and elizabeth. then i saw caleb. my he grew up awful fast. he was definitely turning into a young man.

i looked over and seen my sister, and my parents. my grandfather, and... i was amazed to even see my aunt there, especially after three, going on four years, of not speaking to me. i'm glad daniel didn't plan a big birthday party, just a few friends and some family. colton smiled to each of them as he handed out glasses. "to trisha! two more years and she'll be a drunk" he joked. but it still brought a glare to my face.

---

after the cake and icecream and a few party games, i sat back and looked at the fine decorations. i frowned at it all. then daniel clapped his hands "okay okay! time for presents! mine goes last..." he said with a sheepish smirk. my mom got me the d300 nikon camera i wanted, and the play station 4 i had wanted. my dad got the games, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. he'd changed alot since i'd seen him.

my sister got me a few dvds, and a new radio for my car. and my aunt got me a card, i hadn't expected even that much from her. but i suppose it was better than nothing. it had a $200 gift card to hot topic in it. i smiled, and gave her a hug "thank you... i really appreciate it" i said, she shook her head and gave my forehead a kiss. tyler got me a new seether cd. and a couple of posters.

dylan got me a gift card to target, and brandon and amber got me a life time free movie pass. jessica and elizabeth combinded their gift so that caleb could be included. they had got me a card with a wal-mart gift card with about 500 bucks on it. i hugged all three. and my grandpa got me a 50 dollar gift card to collage square mall, to shop in any store of my choosing.

colton hadn't got me nothing, as i expected. he was the only one who followed my 'no gift' pollicy. everybody else ignored the fact i didn't want expencive gifts.

as daniel had said, his was last. everybody went quiet. daniel dropped to both his knees in front of me, he said loud enough everybody could hear. "trisha, i've known you for four years! and for those four years, they have been the happiest. i love living with you. and i love being with you. and i just wanted to ask..." he trailed off reaching into his pocket. rebecca, my elder sister got teary eyed. as did my mom and dad and grandpa and aunt.

daniel pulled out a small heart shaped box. he opened it to reveil a golden ring, with diamonds set. i nearly stopped breathing "will you be my wife.. will you marry me?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. but before he had the chance to blink i went teary eyed and tackled him to the floor in a hug "yes.. yes.. yes!" i said loudly kissing his lips each time. everybody i could hear was cheering and clapping.

--

my sister and mom stayed behind to help clean up. as did tyler and colton as threattened by daniel. i was forbidden to help, i just sat on the couch that had been brought back into the living room with an irritated look on my face. my sister had gotten married to her long time boyfriend larry. and she was happy that i was getting married to daniel.

it was odd enough that she kept looking at me and frowning, maybe it was because i wasn't smiling at the preposal daniel had set up. i was happy he asked me to marry him, but not so happy i was forbidden to help clean up after the party ended. i just sat there with my arms crossed and an irritated look on my face.

my mom had helpped as much as she could. but after a few minutes daniel asked, rather pleaded, that she sit and relax while they all get everything cleaned up.

--

after everything was cleaned up, my sister drove mom home, and tyler and colton bid their goodbyes to us both. when everything was said and done. daniel picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom. with a big, and very fake yawn he tossed me onto the bed and started to pull up the dressy shirt. his cloths were something i'd see on larry.

but daniel was use to wearing dressy shirts and pants, but i wasn't. i hated it in fact. when i noticed his eyes closed in the mirror i got off the bed and wrapped my arms around his muscular build and rested my head in between his shoulder blades. catching him off guard. causing him to laugh. "i love you, trisha. but don't you know sneaking up on me doesn't work anymore?" he laughed again. i mearly grinned and poked his sides causing him to flench with a tingle.

"don't laugh at me" i said and kept poking his side causing him to laugh even harder. he eventually got himself and began tickling me back. i think i laughed like a histeric person before he stopped. and just held me close to him. i cuddled to his warmth. my head resting on his chest. and the hand that had the ring on it rested on his stomach. his hand over mine his thumb rubbing over my skin.

we laid there like that for god knows how long before he finally said softly "i should probably get a quick shower... i'm sure i stink.. oh! i have one more gift for you..." he said with a mischevious grin on his face. i knew it was something that couldn't possibly be good. but i agreed. he slid off the bed and undressed grabbing a clean pare of boxer shorts and a clean pare of pants

he walked to the bathroom and i supposed washed up quickly. i could hear the axe chocolate. i could smell it from my spot on the bed too. he always wore it, i knew he hated wearing it. but he did it for me, which was sweet.

when he walked from the bathroom, he smelled so good i nearly melted. and i wasn't the one wearing the cologne. "give me your keys." he said with a cute pout. i sighed and handed him the keys to my car. we walked down the steps, and walked to the mustang.

daniel stood on the passenger's side waiting for me to walk around. when i was close he opened the door. "for you madam" he said in a gentle voice. i got in with a soft smile, i was wearing a black dress. at daniel's request. along with the black heels. my hair was pulled back. daniel then got in the car and started it up and we left the appartment parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**okay! that's the FIRST installment of the first chapter for this story.**


	2. A Little Bite

**here is the second chapter.. i hope you enjoy it!**

**-----**

as we pulled in to the resturant, that daniel had picked. i stared in shock at where we was. we was at a five star resturant of all places. one of which daniel would be paying dearly for it. when he turned the lights off it was dark. all i heard was him getting out and then i saw a flash across the little light that was there.

i started to get nervous that maybe daniel had gotten out and left me for bait for some animal. but about that time he had my door open and a grin on his face. "you coming out or not?" he asked in his smooth way. i got out and shook my head "i thought i saw something flash in front of the light" then i noticed the furrowed eye brow. "it was probably your imagination..." daniel said then took my hand leading me into the resturant.

--

the inside was absolutely magnificent, i could have never imagined such a beautiful place. i was amazed daniel knew of it. i had only heard of it from brandon at school and how he had heard about it from somebody else.

"just two?" said a pale looking guy, he had dark circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept in decades. daniel nodded a silent nod and the man smiled "right this way." he said politely and guided us to a privet table in the back.

we walked in silence. people were gawking at me, which made me feel uncomfortable. they stopped gawking when we sat down at a booth. i slid into one side and daniel on the other, just how we always had dinner. "care for some wine miss?" he asked holding up a bottle of red wine.

daniel shook his head "none tonight. she's not old enough anyways." he said with a glare in his eye. "oh, i'm terribly sorry. your waiter will be with you in just a moment" he said with a wink to me and then he walked off.

daniel took a deep breath in and looked tired. "is something wrong?" i asked with worry in my voice. he shook his head "nothing is wrong dear, tonight you look beautiful as always. and this is a nice place." he said with a smile, i nodded in agreement and smiled back.

the waiter came just after that. "hello, what can i get you both to drink tonight?" the girl asked kindly, she seemed to have a friendlier attitude than the guy who seated us here. she set two menus' down and smiled to us. "i'll have a red wine." daniel said softly. she nodded "a red wine, and for you ma'am?" she asked kindly reading over my shoulder pretty much. "hm? oh, water." she nodded again "i'll bring that right out. a red wine and a water" she smiled to us both and then walked off

daniel grinned to me. "engaged. mine and mine alone. can you believe it?" he asked messing with the ring on my finger. i nodded "i'm happy you asked me." i said with a smile spreading across my face. that was instantly wiped by a blond figure walking towards us.

i bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath in. "daniel, so good to see you. it's been an awful long time." daniel got a look of irritation in his eyes, he looked up and forced a smile. "nice to see you, too, james." daniel replied sourly.

this james guy just smiled, his K9 teeth were slightly longer than the girls he was with. "and who is your lovely guest this evening?" he asked looking at me. i blushed a bright red. "she is _my _feonce. and i would kindly appreciate if you would stop undressing her with your eyes, james" daniel said hissing the name almost. emphisizing the my part of his sentence.

my blush faded to a pale color. as james sat down breifly next to me and gave me a sniff. "mmm, mortal. simply delicious! i can see why you've picked her." i got confused as to why he said that, the _way_ he said it. i had always believed in vampires, always adored them. but never would i think they existed in this world.

daniel's expression noted his dislike for how close james had gotten to me. but calmed when he backed away. just then the waitress came back and looked displeased "sir, please return to your table." she said as kindly as she could. something about her made me want to run, but i had no reason to run. which confused me even further.

james nodded and shrugged "whatever..." he mumbled and stood up and walked away. the waitress took a deep breath in from what i could see, and turned to set our glasses down. she set the red wine down first, and then set the water down after. she smiled to us both then asked kindly. "are you both ready to order?" she asked kindly. daniel shook his head and i shook mine.

she smiled a perky smile "alright. i'll come back in a few minutes to take your order." she said with a smile and started off.

daniel looked odd drinking the red wine, i'd never noted him to drink. or even to stop me from drinking, at least a little red wine. i shrugged it off, and smiled to him.

--

a few minutes passed and the waitress returned taking our orders, daniel got a steak medium well, as did i. the lady nodded and after scribbling down our order onto the ticket she walked to the back.

daniel looked at me "are you okay?" he asked scooting around to where i was. i nodded "yes, i'm fine. just a little.... disturbed" i nodded, disturbed was the word i wanted to use. daniel grinned "james is just pulling shit, he's the one from my school i told you about that one time." daniel said with a smile.

i nodded in agreement. "okay, you mean the--" i was cut off, from daniel kissing my lips deeply.i gave a soft whimper into his kiss. the waitress came back and cleared her throat. "here is your steaks." she said kindly with a wink to me. she set them down and walked off.

daniel smiled to me and cut me off a bite to eat. he always had a bad habbit of wanting to feed me. it was adorable, and i didn't care who seen it. i opened my mouth and he put it in. we talked for abit inbetween bites. we ended up eating both steaks between us. when daniel heard his phone buzzing he answered it. "mhmm. alright, i'll be in tomorrow no problem. my girlfriend has school, so i'll be free to come in.. alright. byebye" he said and hung it up.

i seen the time and nearly choked on the food i was eating. "it's almost midnight, wouldn't it be smart to go home and get some rest" i said looking at the time, daniel laughed "the clock on my phone is set wrong. it's only nine thirty, no reason to panic." he said with a grin. i bit my bottom lip but nodded my head

we cuddled abit after we ate. i gave a yawn and daniel smiled "i think it's time to get home and get some sleep." he said with a smile and kissed my lips. i nodded and he paid and we left.

--

the drive home was quiet, the engen on the mustang was never loud to begin with. i guess i had fallen asleep. because i could feel daniel pick me up bridal style and carry me into the house. i groaned slightly and then he set me on my side of the bed.

he held me up and unzipped the dress off me, and pulled it over my head after taking the heels off my feet. i felt perfectly content to sleep naked. probably why i fell back and dozed off. i opened my eyes half way to see the fusterated look on daniel's face. i shook my head mumbling out "just leave me naked" i said, i heard the gush of breath. he moved me so i was on the bed. and then stripped himself.

i could only keep my eyes open long enough to see him butt naked. okay, not completely naked. he had on boxers. i felt the bed move slightly as he crawled on it and cuddled up next to me. "goodnight sweety" he whispered and i felt his lips press against my forehead.

in my dream, me and daniel were running. through the streets of chattinooga. i was breathless but he seemed just fine, and the james from the resturant was chasing us laughing.

i sat up fast gasping for air. i looked around and heard the shower, taking a deep breath in, i wrapped the throw blanket around my naked form and walked to the bathroom to see tyler in the shower washing himself off. i gave a disturbed look. "um... tyler?" i must have spooked him. "oh, hey kitty" he smirked at me. i sighed. "where is daniel?" i asked, my head was spinning.

tyler opened the sliding glass door and poked his head out. "daniel went to work. he said to let you sleep in. your school called and said they was off today." he grinned crookedly i sighed and stood up. rubbing my eyes i nearly screamed when i seen colton sitting on the couch playing my playstation four. instead i snatched the controller up and turned it off. "who said an over grown monkey like you could play _my _playstation 4?" i asked, emphesizing the word 'my'

colton raised an eye brow and grinned, his K9 teeth were long like james's had been. i froze in terror. the feeling shooting down my spine and paralizing me. i didn't unfreeze until colton pulled the controller back turning the tv back on. "daniel said i could. considering i have to sit here and baby sit you while he's away.. he's afraid tyler might try something" he said as tyler came out. "who's afraid and what might i try?" tyler asked looking at him. tyler stood beside me, but with a interested look on his face.

colton laughed "shrimpy and the skyscraper, my you both look cute standing beside each other." he said i stepped forward but tyler caught me. "answer my question.." he said a little irritated. i glared at colton, to no effect. "daniel is afraid you'll try to hit on trish. that's why i'm here. if you must know!" colton said coldly.

i still had the blanket wrapped around me. five foot six compared to six foot one, yeah i was definitely a shrimp. but colton was only five foot 9, so he was still shorter than tyler, but he made up for it with muscles. i grunted and walked out of the living space. and back to the bedroom to put on some cloths.

i grabbed my black shirt that had the red tie painted on it. and put on my pink and black striped arm warmers, and a pare of bootcut jeans. just to laze around, i didn't bother with make up. i washed off what i had fallen asleep in. and returned to the living space to see tyler sitting there in his boxers.

tyler's boxers had little white hearts on them. they was adorable to say the least. i'd supposed he was washing his clothing. i walked over and sat beside him and watched him and colton race against each other on the playstation three that daniel had gotten for christmas two years back.

after an hour or two i laid my head on tyler's shoulder and dozed back into sleep, well not entirely. i heard him laugh, and felt him move me so my head laid on his lap.

--

i hadn't realized i'd passed out completely until i woke up in bed. i heard the water running in the bathroom i could hear the electric shaver. i stood up and walked to the door. and knocked "daniel?" i asked, to my surprise no answer. i smelt candles burning which was odd. i opened the door and seen daniel sitting in the bath tub. i turned the razer off and walked over to him. "hey big boy, what are you doing home so early?" i asked.

daniel grinned "it's not early, you slept all afternoon. tyler put you to bed when i got home." he said with a tired grin. he had one leg up on the edge of the tub and was breathing deeply. "you could get in if you wanted" he said with a smile. i turned and stripped the arm warmers off, then stripped my shirt off.

i unbuttoned my jeans and took them off. walking over and sitting on the edge of the tub. daniel sat up and pulled me into the tub with him. being careful to not splash. i giggled and laid against him. the warm water felt good.

me and daniel had agreed a long time ago that sex was to be saved for marriage. but i couldn't help but feel his manhood growing hard against my back. "daniel.. mind keeping yourself calm?" i asked looking up at him. he grinned "actually..." he started, i knew he had something in mind. he smiled at me. "i was wondering if.. maybe you would be ready to have sex." i was shocked to hear him say that.

i bit my bottom lip unsure if i wanted to go through with it or not. i nodded my head, i had thought about asking him myself if he was willing, but i never thought he would ask me. he whimpered when my hand barely touched him. i smirked and kept touching him. i could hear his breathing going sharper.

i heard him try to fight back the moans that were trying to escape from him. he grabbed my hand to stop me. i could feel his manhood throbbing in my hand. begging to release. i let go and he got out of the tub drying himself off. i stood up and did the same. we both walked to the bedroom. he staid in the bathroom to blow the candles out. i sat on the edge of the bed and watched him.

his manhood was hard, and sticking out a good seven to eight inches from his body. he took a deep breath in and laid on the bed "you can continue if you want" he said licking his lips. i smirked and moved and licked the head of his manhood. i felt it pulse in my hand. i moved my hand up and down the length to cause friction which was obviously causing daniel pleasure.

i think i had actually made his back arch slightly from the pleasure coursing through him. it was odd, it was as though i could feel his pleasure coursing through me. it felt good, but felt odd all at the same time. i continued to lick the head and move my hand up and down his length. "t-trisha" he kept moaning out, then i noticed his K9 teeth shifting slightly, and pulled back.

daniel whimpered and looked at me. "is something wrong?" he asked then i noticed his K9 teeth were normal. i nodded and laid back on the bed "my turn." i giggled and kissed his lips. he smirked and got on top of me. he broke the kiss and begun to kiss down my neck.

i squrmed slightly from the pleasure it brought me, i could feel myself grow wet in between my legs. i whimpered and felt him move further down leaving butterfly kisses down my stomach. the furthest we've gone was making out, i wasn't surprised when he moved my leg and got in between my legs.

i gasped, taking a deep breath in when i felt his warm tongue against my slick wetness. i feared i was gonna give in right there, but i held out a little longer as he lapped at it. paying attention to my clit. along with pushing his fingers up deep inside of me. i cried out, i begged him to not stop. but i supposed he could feel my pleasure rising up.

he pulled back, making me whimper. "are you sure?" he asked once more, i could definitely see it now. the red tint to his eyes. i gulpped and nodded "very sure" i whispered before he leaned close and moved my legs. wrapping them around his waist. i felt him enter me with a hard thrust. it made me cry out with pleasure rather than pain.

his lips were locked on my neck, as he thrust into me. my arms wrapped around his neck. i could feel his thumbs rubbing my hardened nipples. i moaned louder and louder as he thrusted into me harder and faster. he was my first, and i hadn't noticed any pain. it was amazing.

he managed to growl out into my ear. "c-cum for me." it was as though my body was acting to his command, i felt my whole body give in. i felt myself orgasm into a very deep bliss of an ocean of pleasure. that was until i felt daniel bite into my neck. his teeth actually piercing my skin.

i gasped for air, the ocean was now red and drowning me. i caught a glimpse of the engagement ring and i let out a high pitched scream which made daniel pull out of me and pull back. i got up and ran for the bathroom, no wound. i was confused. he bit me, i felt it. i felt my blood.

i walked to the door and seen daniel sitting in the floor naked, he looked perfectly fine. aside from digging in his ear from where i screamed. "d-daniel..." i studdered. i was sure he was what i seen in james last night. a-- i couldn't say it, i couldn't think it. the one i've been snuggling up to every single night. the one i kissed and hugged. it couldn't be true.

daniel looked up at me, his eyes holding the red tint. it was true, i slid down and sat in the door way. daniel smiled the crooked smile. but it wasn't the same, it was cold, and lifeless. he was a vampire.

"don't tell me you are going to stab me through the heart with a stake now" he said calmly. i could see his K- no scratch that, they was fangs in the vampire world. i clung to the door as if that was the only way i could keep from breaking appart.

i mated to a vampire, actually i hadn't known he was a vampire. maybe that was why colton acted strangely about me, maybe my blood was heaven to him. and he refused to take it because i was daniel's girl only. maybe -- why should i care, i've loved him for the last five years. "i-i don't plan on it a-any t-time s-s-soon" i studdered, i felt as though somebody was choking me.

daniel looked to the floor. "you have no clue how long i've wanted to tell you. i was scared you would be repulsed by the idea of marrying a vampire. go on, run screaming into the night. i won't stop you." i was enraged by those words, i had always fantasized about vampires. of being with one. of being their mortal victom.

"are you absolutely stupid!" i snapped, i hadn't ever snapped at daniel. not like this. he looked up at me. "oh great, now you think i'm stupid" he sighed, i stood up and walked over to him. sitting in his lap i hugged him tight. "i have loved you for four going on five years, i'm getting married to you. please don't ever think i'd run." i whispered kissing his neck.

daniel held me close. "i'm sorry you had to find out this way. i'm usually very good at hiding this side of me, but the pleasure took over. it--" i cut him off by kissing his lips then pulling back. "i don't care if you are a ...vampire"--i forced myself to say the word--"i will love you all the same, forever and always, until death do us part into an eturnity of love and happiness" i repeated the vow i made to him when we was younger, i supposed you could say daniel was alot older than what he had claimed before. but i didn't care if he was a hundred and six or even twenty one as he had said.

daniel furrowed his brow "i am not a hundred and six. i am only seventy nine. do i really look that old to you?" he asked, making me giggle.

--

i hadn't realize how late it got until daniel gave a yawn picking me up and putting me onto the bed, i fell asleep cuddled in his arms. my head on his chest, i didn't care if he _was _a vampire, he was _my_ vampire. and that is all that mattered to me.

----------------------------------------------

**okay, second installment! and guess what!**

**LEMON! yay!  
lol! i know i'm lame. i hope you've enjoyed it! :]**

**check back for the third chapter of "**_**the blood that binds**_**"**

**hehe.. sionara lovelies! :]**


	3. The New Blood

**here is the third chapter..**

**-----**

the next morning i had woken up and pouted when i noticed daniel wasn't in bed with me. i got up and walked to the dresser putting on a pare of jeans and a shirt.

upon walking out to the living room, daniel was pacing back and forth. i watched him for what felt like forever before he finally said coldly. "get out!" i was stunned, he was kicking me out? i was confused, until he growled at me "get out!" he said again, anger was lining his eyes

i narrowed mine and stormed out of the house.

--

what could have possibly set him off like that. i had to wonder. was he mad at me for some reason unexplained? i couldn't figure it out, i emediantly walked to the local graveyard. i seen a boy there, he looked younger than me. him and his mother, i decided to avoid them both.

i sat on a tomb stone and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, i had stolen them from colton when he wasn't looking just for fun of course., and while i didn't condone smoking, it was tempting me. i pulled one out and put it to my lips. pulling out the lighter from my pocket i played with, i was happy it still got a spark.

i lit the cigarette and took a deep breath in. i had lit it exactly like my dad had when he smoked. the same way colton did.

i never liked smoking, and here i was, sitting on a tomb stone, in the grave yard, smoking a cigarette. i seen a few skaters skating by the grave yard, boys. i laughed. a couple of them where walking and noticed me.

"hey! wanna follow us around?" i'd supposed the leader asked, i stood up and jogged down to them "sure why not?" i asked with a cold smile to a couple of them

the leader put his arm around me and walked to the skate park. i sat with him on the side while his friends skated around. it was getting pretty late.

i had learned the leader's name. it was aaron, he was kind of cute. he had the emo look going for him. he was a year older than me. he was trying to help me balence on his skate board, but i kept falling back into him. making us both laugh. i had actually forgotten all about daniel yelling at me.

i followed aaron back to his place after his friends had went their way. we sat in his room. "god, today was fun wouldn't you say?" he asked sitting beside me. i smiled and nodded. "today was loads of fun." i said with a blush.

aaron must've noticed my blush because he leaned over and kissed me on the lips softly, it made my eyes widen and daniel's voice boomed into my head "get away from him!" it yelled and i collapsed to the floor and bawled my eyes out.

aaron nealed down and pulled me into his arms "it's okay i'm sorry. i didn't mean to kiss you" he whispered into my ear. trying to calm me down. but i couldn't hear him over daniel growling at me to get away from him and leave. my head was spinning. and i finally passed out, the voice died down.

--

i had woken up the next morning and looked around, aaron was on his side facing me. he was sleeping peacefully. then i realized i was still at his place.

i suppose he was waking up too when he groaned and fluttered his eyes open. he smiled at me "are you feeling any better?" he asked with a smile, his teeth showing. no fangs, so that wouldn't explain why daniel's voice was growling so loudly in my head the night before

i nodded my head "yeah, i just got really dizzy. and my head was spinning. i suppose it's good i passed out huh?" i asked with a frown. aaron sat up and pulled me into a hug. "it's okay. when you passed out i put you into my bed and let you sleep. to say the least my mom came in and asked who you was." he said with a soft smile

i bit my bottom lip. "it's fine, she even said to just let you rest." he beemed a smile then frowned "i'm sorry i kissed you last night, i probably shouldn't have." my eyes widen. "i've got to go. i have to get home and do something. maybe we could hang out sometime?" i asked with a smile

he nodded "maybe a movie, as friends if you want." he said pointing at the ring on my finger. i sighed "maybe more than friends" i leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. sliding off his bed and walking to the door. "maybe some other time." i waved and walked down the stairs where i was greeted with a blond looking lady, who didn't look old. but definitely wasn't young.

"hello dear, did you sleep well?" she asked kindly. i nodded and bowed my head before walking to the door. and leaving.

--

i returned home about an hour later since i had been walking. i walked to the appartment door to see it was unlocked. i pushed it open to see the living room was wrecked.

so i hadn't imagined it, daniel was pissed because i was with aaron. i bit my bottom lip to see tyler cleaning up. i could hear something banging in the closet. "he's pretty pissed off at you trisha. we tried locking him in the bathroom, but he broke the mirror. then we tried the bedroom and broke anything he could grab. so we stuck him in the closet." tyler said with a frown, and fear in his eyes.

i walked to the closet "no! don't open it! you have no clue how hard it was to get him in there!" tyler said grabbing me. i made one swift kick that made him double over in pain.

i walked to the closet and opened it only to have daniel pin me against the opposite wall and his fingers wrapped around my throat lifting me into the air "you bitch! you just couldn't listen could you!" he growled at me, his eyes had turned a purple shade of red, his teeth were longer than the normal adverage person,

i could only gasp for air. i was weak compared to him, and i knew my throat would have brusing. his grasp on my throat tightened further. i was to weak, i couldn't even pry his fingers away to take a breath.

tyler finally showed his vampiric side pushing daniel away i dropped to the floor coughing and gasping for breath. i didn't like the fact that daniel was snapping at tyler's throat "get out trisha! just go! run as far and fast as you can!" tyler said holding daniel down.

i stood frozen. "no! let him kill me. it'll be freedom!" i hissed. tyler looked at me, and i knew he wasn't nearly half as strong as daniel. but i knew daniel couldn't force himself to kill me, no matter how mad he was at me.

tyler shook his head "LEAVE!" he snapped his teeth were shifting to the longer stage, and his eyes were glowing a faint red. i turned and ran out the door. i knew one power surge out of a vampire was dangerous, but two was down right deadly. i ran down the street. running as far as i could until the tears blurred my vision and i ran into colton's chest.

"why are you running?" he asked looking confused, i cried into his chest as he held me from falling to the ground. and instantly colton knew what had happened i could only cling to him as daniel stepped out, blood dripping from his mouth. his chest was heaving.

i knew colton had to be stronger than daniel. hell! his muscles were bigger than daniel's. "p-p-please. stop him!" i begged colton as daniel stumbled closer to us.

colton to my surprise waited until daniel had grabbed me and looked down. i screamed loudly and faught against his monsterous grip. i could feel the bruses on my throat throbbing and closing my throat of screaming. i only cried more when daniel threw me against the ground. pinning me there.

i couldn't look at him. the anger in his eyes. in his voice. i couldn't hear it. i only braced myself for getting killed.

then out of no where, i felt a sharp pain shoot into my shoulder. causing me to scream loudly daniel had bit my shoulder. and wouldn't let go. he was going to drain me of my life. then my vision went blurry to all around me, i gasped for air. i felt like i was on fire, and fire was coursing through my blood veins. he wasn't draining me. he was turning me!

-------------------------------------------------

**heheheh! cliff hanger! i'm out of ideas for now!**

**i hope you're enjoying 'the blood that binds'**

**i'm enjoying writing it. and unlike the first two storys i've named this one. [my boyfriend named the other two for me]**

**well! i hope you can reveiw and tell me if you like it!**

**i'm pretty lame i know!**

**well! sionara! :]**


	4. Is it possible?

**here is the forth chapter..**

-----

it had been hours felt like i had laid on the ground convulsing and screaming, daniel actually had to have colton hold me down. poor colton i think i snapped at his throat, god knows how many times, before i finally stopped moving all together. i think i heard colton release a breath of air when i stopped.

daniel had returned back to the appartment to check the damage he had done, and help tyler with bandages. he had instructed colton to carry me back to the appartment.

there i laid, clinging to the over grown monkey like a helpless child. he didn't act as cold to me that night, but his flesh felt like ice. which soothed the fire in my blood.

about an hour or so later, i was laying on the couch. just waking up from passing out --from the pain from being turned-- and i could hear daniel and colton in the kitchen talking. i could hear tyler groaning from pain to his shoulder and throat. i supposed daniel bit into tyler's shoulder and neck, just trying to get away. and then came after me.

colton and daniel returned to the living room and looked at tyler who was groaning in pain, i looked over through half open eyes to see a bandage covering his neck and shoulder. then i seen them turn to me, daniel walked closer and nealed down. "good morning, glad to see your awake" he flashed me a smile, his K9 teeth were short.

colton gave me a death glare almost. "daniel, i wouldn't let her out of this house. she will probably end up killing thousands amongst thousands of people if she isn't careful" colton said coldly, daniel shook his head "she's alot more stable than you think." i didn't hear much of the rest of daniel's words before i was whimpering in pain. i tried to push myself up, but failed due to being weak now.

daniel pushing me back down didn't help, either. "let me up." i said smacking his hands away, only to see him back off. "trisha, you need re-" i cut him off. "shut up! i am NOT going to be a couch potato just to satisfy your needs!" i snapped, and pushed myself up into a sitting posision, resting my head against the back of the couch, i felt i was going to barf right there.

the odd taste of blood was trapped in my mouth, a disgusting taste too. i felt the couch dip down and looked over to see daniel sitting beside me. "trisha, do you know why tyler's still groaning? do you even know where you are now? do you even remember what happened?" he asked.

i could feel my eye lids nearly close, i blinked and opened them and shook my head stiffly. "no, no, and no." i mumbled low under my breath i was sure daniel heard me. "how long had i been out?" i asked, daniel flashed me a huge grin. "okay, well. three days, the venom took full effect about the first day, and you attacked tyler twice. your not at home, we're in the middle of the woods, and i turned you into... immortal" he said with a soft grin, it looked nervous when my eye brow twitched with slight anger.

of course i was far to weak to push myself up or so i thought, i jumpped up with ease, no pain and yelled. "you turned me into a VAMPIRE?!" i hissed, i would have choked him if it hadn't been for me loving vampires. daniel nodded and sighed "it was best, there is a mark on your neck now. you can never love anybody the way you love me." he said with closed eyes.

my eyes narrowed, i swear my puples turned into slits like a snake. "watch me!" i retorted and walked to the door, daniel sat calmly and watched me, i could feel his eyes on my back. i realized he was right, i didn't know where i was, there was no way i was going to return home. then i reconised parts of the house, i was at daniel's parent's old house, i instantly knew where i was and took off out the door. trees had grown over the house and land.

--

i ran all the way to the city, not fast, but i ran. i stopped running when i reached the skate park to see aaron skating around on his board. i dropped to my knees, i had felt lust for him before, so why not now? was what daniel said true? that i couldn't love anybody but him?

my eyes swelled with tears, and i hit the fence. i must have gotten aaron's attention since he stopped skating and walked to me. "hey, thought i'd never--" i cut him off jumping up and running into his arms. he wrapped them around me and we stood there. the sun had been setting in the background behind us, it was beautiful. to bad i was never to love another man but daniel. but he said nothing about lust. so why wasn't i feeling it now. having aaron hold me as tight as he was.

we stood there for what felt like an eturnity, before we heard a crash and seen daniel looking angry. my lips curled back, my eyes narrowing. "get away daniel." i snarled at him, a vampiric side showing in me. i could feel aaron's fear of me. but relief i wasn't going to kill him.

daniel growled his lips curled back as his teeth grew into the vampiric side. "you get away from him!" he growled out in a deep voice. i stood my ground, i probably wasn't as strong as him, but i was a vampire now as well. so i could probably survive longer. i snarled and charged head first, my nails growing i attacked him. i attacked daniel

he dodged it of course. and kicked me into the ground. i landed but i didn't stay down. i stood to see daniel's fangs in aaron's throat, aaron had been screaming, his scream died down after a few minutes as he collapsed. i ran forward but daniel was bigger and faster catching me and pulling me away. the only image was aaron laying on the ground dead.

--

i cried and hit daniel's chest hard as he pushed me into the house i had left to begin with. tyler was sitting up and colton was changing the bandages on tyler's neck. i seen misty there and pushed away from daniel, he let me go, and i ran over and hugged misty tight and cried into her shoulder.

misty wrapped her arms around me and tried to calm me down, she glared at daniel knowing exactly what he did. daniel rolled his eyes and left the room.

when he left misty had managed to calm me down by telling me funny stories of things tyler or colton had done in the past. making both boys blush with embarrasment, well, tyler blushed abit. colton just glared at misty for telling them. but laughed along anyways.

--

after misty got me cheered up we watched tv, it was a big screen tv, you know! one of those 28 inch flat screen HD televisions? yeah! it was one of those kinds of televisions. it was awesome for the horror movies we was watching.

i had forgotten even fighting with daniel, not entirely it was floating in the back of my mind. but i ignored it, i wasn't about to get upset again.

about an hour into the movie i laid my head on misty's shoulder and fell asleep

--

the next morning i woke up laying next to misty, her holding onto me as if protecting me. either that or we both just fell asleep tyler and colton i supposed had bedrooms of their own.

i pushed myself up and walked to the master room, it use to be daniel's mother's room. i'm guessing it was his room now. i opened the door and seen daniel wasn't there. so i turned and went to the room that had been his father's room, supposedly. and opened it to see tyler was asleep. so i'm guessing colton took over daniel's old room. that was really the last thing i wanted.

the first time we ever made out was in his room, and his mom walked in and thought we was going to have sex and made me sleep in her room with her. i was upset but obeyed her rules. to even think colton was in there, it just disturbed me

i walked over to tyler and nudged him. "sleeping beauty get up!" i whispered he only swatted at me, "nh, not yet mom, i'm still tired" he mumbled and i narrowed my eyes, taking a deep breath in i leaned forward and whispered "i am not your mother!" and i kissed his lips.

i think tyler's eyes bolted open when he felt my lips against his. i pulled back and smirked, i knew daniel couldn't possibly get mad at me over kissing tyler, heck! the man had seen me kiss him loads of times.

tyler rubbed his eyes and stared at me. "well good morning to you too." he said then gave an "oof" when i sat down on his lap. "tyler, where is daniel?" i asked fusterated. i wanted to hit daniel for turning me. i never asked, and he didn't turn me willingly. tyler obviously got hard from me sitting on his lap.

tyler had gotten a crush on me a few years back, tyler gave a gulp and looked at me. "he went back to the appartment, he said he had to go clean things up, him and colton" so that explained why i didn't hear colton's current slut, i mean girlfriend, screaming his name.

i shot bolt up right when i heard the doorbell ring. i ran too it to see cassandra. "trisha! daniel was right! you was here!" she said and hugged me tight. tyler came out and looked at us. "yes well, i won't be able to return to school any time soon. i'm sorry i'm transfering schools"

cassandra looked sad as i said this. i was the one who hadn't abandoned her out of all her friends. "oh, well promise you'll visit this christmas, i got you something nice... hey did you get taller?" she asked, and only then did i notice she had been looking up at me, my eyes widen and i looked myself over.

i shook my head "no i've always been five foot nine" i said with a grin cassandra half nodded her head then turned "well i'll see ya!" i nodded and she left i shut the door behind her.

i slid down the door, i had grown taller? what was this a side effect, god how i hoped there wasn't more side effects to this. aside from the whole craving blood shit. could i return to school? and resist the urge to bite into somebody's throat? of course i could, i could do it! no problem. it was my last year anyways. i nodded in silent agreement to myself. the next simester started in just a couple of weeks anyways.

--

a couple of weeks passed and i finally returned to school, my last couple of months. i could only hope nothing would go wrong. i came back as a senior, oh goody, that meant sinors at this school, i only wished daniel was with me. but he graduated this school three years ago. back when i was sixteen going on seventeen. [[i know there is a song called that just shut up and continue the story]]

my hand was trimbling as i walked to the front door, tyler almost had to carry me, but he didn't. everybody in my new school acted weird, like i was a virus. or like they knew exactly what i was.

a boy around my same age, had long dark brown hair, and the prettiest golden eyes i've ever seen. had a locker next to mine and smiled at me "i'm lestat..." i froze, he had his hand held out to me to shake. i felt my stomach drop and my heart lock into my throat.

"do you have a name?" he asked, the name lestat, it had been used for a character on queen of the damned that i fell head over heels for. "huh? oh, my name is akashi." i said shaking his hand, he only sighed "i get that joke alot because of my name. you wouldn't lie to me about your name being akashi would you?" he asked i shook my head.

"my friends call me akashi, it's the name i signed for this school" i said, i looped my arm with his and we walked to class. we had al the same classes. i had changed my name in the teacher's heads with each class. over a week period i learned of my newest abilitys..

the kids kept making fun of us, me and lestat, for our names. he seemed use to it. i shrugged it off.

--

after school we walked to the park, it was just down the street. the memories of aaron over at the skater's half of the park made me sad. "akashi, what's wrong?" lestat asked and wiped the tear away so i lied. "my ex was killed here. well, not right here. over near the skate park." i said, which was the truth. except for the fact he never was my ex boyfriend at all.

lestat looked over and seen a cross there. he stood up and i climed onto his back, he carried me home. it had poured down rain half way there which made him run my arms wrapped around his neck. he stopped moving and i set my head up. "we're at your place"

he smiled to me, nobody was home, daniel was probably stuck at work. and tyler and colton were at the appartment putting furniture back together that had gotten broke.

so it was just me and lestat. i pulled him into the house and he stripped of clothing. i blushed seeing his body so well toned in muscles. i gave him a pare of daniel's boxers to wear that daniel never wore. he stripped the wet boxers off, and i couldn't help but see his penis

my eyes widen at the thing, it was huge. bigger than tylers and daniel's both together. when i turned my head around i noticed he walked closer and wrapped his arms around my waist and was kissing along my neck. his hard member pushing against my half naked body.

i gave a soft moan, my head tilting to the side. i didn't hear daniel's voice. i had to wonder why. why hadn't i heard daniel screaming at me to get away, why he wasn't sounding angry

then the sounds of violin's filled my ears. my eyes glazed over, i seen him. lestat that is walking down the beach. it was gypsy music. it was around a small fire. there he was, playing the violin like nobody ever had i stepped closer to them to hear them better.

just then lestat's bow went faster than the girls, and his eyes gave off a vampiric glow in the night. it not only surprised me, but the two on the ground screamed almost. i could hear "kill her lestat! you must kill her!"

when the violin's died down i fell back into reality and turned and hit the lestat behind me. "you! you killed them!?" lestat laughed "so you seen my past did you? that must be your special gift" he said walking forward and touching his lips to my forehead then he vanished.

--

i gasped for air as i sat up, then i realized i was in bed. i looked around daniel was sound asleep next to me and tyler laid in the floor. daniel turned over and i screamed falling off the bed and landing on tyler's chest. waking not only tyler and daniel up. but colton as well.

colton ran in and the light was bright, i noticed i was naked and i looked around. daniel was sitting up right, and tyler was groaning from me landing on top of him. colton raised an eye brow "do i want to know why the fuck you screamed? you've never screamed before when daniel slept beside you" colton said looking from me to daniel and to tyler.

"i-i-i w-was shocked to see him in bed next to me was all. l-lestat was here, wasn't he?" i asked, colton and tyler looked at me as daniel asked "um, there wasn't a lestat, and you got home after school and came in here, stripped naked and fell asleep. you must've dreamt it, my love"

i must have looked crazy saying lestat was there. but then again i guess that would happen when you lived in a house of vampires, and the vampire lestat was the hottest person on earth. i shook my head and looked to the clock, and nearly screamed again if it hadn't been for colton covering my mouth before hand.

i pushed colton off and glared at him, but ignored his calm face and walked off grabbing a shirt and skirt, along with some "knee knockers" as my dad use to call them. and got dressed. putting on some slip on shoes. i waved to them "i'll return home after school!" i said and ran off.

i seen daniel looking at the clock from the window as i walked down the side walk, the master bedroom was right beside the side walk. which was funny. i ran down the street and ran to my new school. i actually liked being a vampire, this way i didn't have to bother with riding the bus or driving, i could just jump from building to building. and nobody could see me, i was invisible.

--

i got to school just a little bit later, five minutes early. i stayed hidden for a while. until a boy poked me. he had a serious emo style going for him. "excuse me, who are you? i talked to you yesterday but you ran off"

i blinked at the kid and noticed fake fangs in his mouth. "i'm sorry, i had too. i had a headache" i lied. well by technicality it wasn't a lie, i had a headache. but from trying to not bite the kid.

he grabbed my hand and we walked into the school together. kids looked at us weird. i looked over slept. and the kid next to me just looked tired, or stoned. i couldn't quiet tell the difference. "what's your name again?" i asked, i didn't want to seem rude. but i hadn't heard him say his name. "my name is cody contagious." he smiled, i half nodded "awesome, i'm..." he cut me off "trisha tragedy. you told me yesterday when we hung out at the park" i saw him shrug

i nodded "yeah. um, i've got to get to class.." i gave him a quick hug. and then ran off. cody was cool, but i highly doubt i should be friends with a guy. especially with how daniel acted towards aaron. tears flooded my eyes thinking of aaron, the image of him laying on the ground dead flashed into my mind paralyzing me into one spot. just at the door to my first class.

the teacher walked out. mr jack walked out of the class and shook me slightly "miss trisha. i believe you are needed in the class? quit crying and get your butt in there now!" he said walking me into the class and to my desk.

--

the day passed fairly quickly. before i knew it i was walking home, alone, in the pouring down rain. tears falling down my cheeks, but i doubt anybody could tell it from the rain that plastered my hair and cloths to my skin.

that cody kid from before drove up next to me in a black mustang. "hey trish. get in please? the rain is ice cold today, i'll give you a ride home. and it's warm in here" he said driving along side me. i stopped moving and looked at him, i hesitated but got in. no voice, i sat in the passenger seat with the very hot heat blowing against me trying to warm me up. i was trembling i was colder than i thought possible.

cody looked at me every now and then to check to see if i've stopped shaking. he had me covered in a blanket he kept in his car. it took longer to get back to the house. i supposed cody was driving slow on purpose, to keep my stomach from hauling over.

cody finally cleared his throat making me open my eyes and look at him. "why are you crying?" he asked reaching over. he started to wipe my tears away then froze when his fingers touched my face. "you are ice cold. colder than the rain in fact." he said pulling his hand back.

i closed my eyes as more tears fell. "can i trust you with a secret cody?" i asked opening my eyes and looking at his. he nodded very fast "yeah, of course! you are like a best friend to me actually. you would be the first friend i've had since ever" he shrugged, i smiled weakly. "your fangs are pathetic... i have actual fangs, i have to drink actual blood to survive. i should be alot colder. and i have speed quicker than anybody or anything..." he cut me off this time "you are a vampire? an actual vampire? oh god! you are awesome! i promise i won't tell anybody! it'll be our secret, well aside from your master. the one who turned you, i'm sure you was human once before. or mortal as some like to call it. oh man, i'm friends with an actual vampire!"

his excitement almost made me laugh. it was adorable. then he popped the question "how old are you? are you like thousands of years old? are you forever 18?" i raised an eye brow "i'm nineteen. not eighteen. and i've only been nineteen for a few weeks now." i said, it wasn't a lie. but i could read the disbelief in his eyes.

he finally said "you are young for a vampire.. i figured you would be like ninty six years old! or older!" he shrugged and i actually laughed "you've read into fictional vampires to much dear. and no, before you ask if i sparkle in the sunlight i don't. and i'm fairly sure i don't burn in the sun either." i said and watched him closely.

"well! i better get you into the house where you'll be warmer. it seems somebody is in there at the door waiting for you to come in" he said with a smile opening his door and getting out. i watched him walk around the car, and watched him as he opened my door. he leaned in and picked me up bridal style.

he carried me to the door and tyler let him in. my head was laying against cody's shoulder and my body was trapped in side the blanket cody wrapped me in to keep me warm, or to warm me up from being ice cold. misty was sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes and colton was sitting beside her trying to comfort her.

from as far as i could tell daniel wasn't there. he was probably at work. "take her to the bedroom right this way" tyler said and cody followed him, with me in his arms obviously. i felt cody lay me on my side, leaving his blanket wrapped around me and covering me with my own. "cody, would you stay here with me? at least until... master gets home?" i asked kindly. tyler gave an allarmed look and i shook my head

tyler closed his eyes and walked off. cody nodded and i could see he was in awe struck i could only smile, i was so tired. i was ready to sleep. cody finally climed onto the matress that was still on the floor and laid next to me. i insisted on him covering himself to keep warm. he finally did with a calm laugh, he curled under the comforter that was on the bed. blood red, went with the black canopy curtens hanging from the ceiling.

he held me close and we both fell into sleep.

------------------------------------

**okay! i do believe this is long enough for you all! lol!**

**come back to find out what happens to trisha and ... cody! ;]**

**sionara!**


	5. One step at a time

**here is the fifth chapter..**

**----**

i woke up the next morning, fully rested. i walked into the living room, and seen cody asleep next to tyler in the floor. i supposed daniel had moved him from our room. i turned and froze seeing colton glaring at me. i backed away as he stepped closer. i decided me and colton were not going to get along together forever.

"you brought a mortal here?! you TOLD?!" he growled at me, i backed away from him and gulpped. "but i trust him, i know him." as colton pulled his fist back tyler stepped in. "colt, it's not worth getting upset over. daniel wasn't upset, he seen something in this kid. something most vampires would hate."

colton snarled at me and tyler and pulled free and walked to his room, slamming the door. about five minutes later we could hear a soft groaning noise. i rolled my eyes as i walked over and nudged cody. only to be pulled tightly into his arms "are you okay?" he groaned into my ear. i nodded "i'm fine i promise, no harm done." i laid there for what felt like forever. i had to withdraw from school though, i couldn't let myself fall for a mortal soul, i still had daniel.

i sat up and pulled away from cody. "i-i can't, i'm e-engadged to daniel. i can't just leave him, it would be impossible for me." i felt tears blurr my vision. cody pulled me into his arms, as he sat up. "i wouldn't take you away from him, it's obvious he loves you very much. i could tell by..." i heard him trail off as i pulled away and looked at him. "tell by?" was all that slipped past my lips, cody bit his bottom lip. "..his thoughts." he finished his sentence.

my eyes widen "you are a-a-a-a v-v-vampire?!" i hissed, my anger showing clearly. but it calmed when he shook his head no. "immortal, i'm different from a vampire. i wasn't cursed to live without a soul. but i do have to feed off blood to survive in the world. the immortal council is alot different from the one over vampires, but the same laws exist" i stood up and slapped cody without a second thought and stormed off.

**********

vampires vs immortals, i had to wonder, which would have been stronger? could i have killed cody if my power possessed it? would i be stronger, or weaker?

i pushed the thoughts aside as cody appeared in front of me. "vampire women are all the same. stubborn wenches!" he growled running forward at me. tackling me to the ground, choking me. i gasped for air pulling at his wrist. remember? i wasn't completely a vampire until my first blood taken. which would have been tylers, but he was already a vampire. impossible for me to be complete from a vampire's blood.

"get off of her you foolish immortal!" i heard daniel growl and attack cody, i heard a loud crash. "ooophs" and "fucks" coming from cody's mouth. i rolled over to see daniel beating the hell out of cody. i could feel my body regenerating power alot quicker than i thought it would. before i knew it, i was standing behind daniel pulling him off, a bloody and brused, cody. "daniel, i'm sorry. please forgive..." i was cut off from his lips covering my own.

i was pulled closer to him, as his kiss deepened against me. when he pulled back however i had been gasping for air, in a different way of being choked. "i would always forgive you, it's immortal's vampires hate" daniel said huskily his forehead against my own. it was then, that i remembered why i had fallen head over heels for the man in the first place.

one, because i had always felt safe around him. and two, because my heart called and begged for his. and three, he was always loving and sweet. and i couldn't have asked for a better man to have.

when i thought about it, i still loved daniel. i would always love him. and nothing about that would change.

being brought back into reality however, daniel pushed me back and out of the way, as his hand slammed fast into cody's chest. his fingers clutching the man's heart. i stood, not in horror, but in fasination at cody's face. his eyes were wide with horror and pain. his blood washing over daniel's pure white sleave, i could even see the nanos in his blood.

cody gasped one last thing to me however "i..... love..... you" when daniel pulled his fist back, cody collapsed to the ground. his body aged and then turned to dust. that was when my eyes widen. "h-how old was he?!" i looked at daniel whos lips were pursed into a tight line. "he was nearly ninty years old. most human bodys die after about ninty years old." daniel said as he ripped the heart in half, it turned to dust as well. the nanos i seen on daniel's arm turned into dust and vanished.

"he would have been considered young compared to some other immortal in this world." daniel murmured silently as he turned and kissed my lips softly. my heart fluttered, daniel chuckled and pulled back. "come on, lets get home. i have a gift for you." he said as he nealed down, i climed onto his back and laid my head against his.

"i love you daniel-sama" i whispered into his ear, i could see him smiling. "i love you too trisha-chan" he said as we _walked _home, it was stupid for a vampire to just walk, but i suppose daniel didn't feel like running all the way home with me on his back.

*******

daniel set me down in the living room, i ran forward and hugged tyler tight as he whispered into my ear "i'm sorry i hadn't told you." i shook my head and kissed his cheek. "it's fine, you are still my bunny!" i giggled and he moved as colton glared at me again. "i'm amazed he didn't kill her." colton smirked at me, it had actually been the first smirk he'd ever given me at least.

i walked over and my hand met his face hard, leaving a red hand print when i pulled it away. "don't insult me, foolish man" i turned and seen misty held tight by tyler. daniel appeared behind me "your first blood, misty is mortal, and has been begging us to turn her, but i figured, why not wait until tonight? the moon is full, and misty's blood is pulsing very fast." daniel whispered into my ear, misty struggled against tyler's monster grip. "we'll see you at the grave yard" tyler winked, and disappeared with a screaming misty.

i looked at daniel and frowned "i have to take her life in order to be a vampire?" i asked i could feel my fangs shifting, i was thirsty. daniel picked me up bridal style as colton opened the door. "you wouldn't be taking away her life, mearly gifting her a new one" he purred into my ear as we both zoomed past colton and was off. colton was close behind us however.

*******

we made it to the graveyard in under three minutes, misty was tied to a tomb stone, crying and struggling for freedom against the bondage. she had been stripped of most of her clothing, all she had on was a pare of black underwear, and a black bra. both of which had cherry's on them.

daniel sat me down, and i instantly started towards her. my mouth slowly watering and opening, thirst becoming evident in my eyes. misty froze and watched me. i could see her blood veins pulsing hard through her skin. "i can smell it. blood pure, and body not as pure." i climed on top of her and got an inch from her neck breathing in the scent. i couldn't tell if i felt lust for her blood, or that my body begged for her blood.

daniel stood at the head of the tomb stone and leaned down. "trisha, it's your choice. take her blood, and become one of us. or leave her blood and your body turn mortal once again." i looked up at him, my fangs had shifted so they had been long. my eyes held the lust i felt for misty's blood. i moved an inch from her neck and sank my fangs deep into her neck.

i could hear her gasp for air as my teeth sank into her skin. as i pulled back my hand fell onto her breast and i heard a moan slip past her lips. which made me jerk my hand back quickly, and i seen her panties were soaking wet. i looked up at daniel who chuckled. "awe how cute. she got horny from you biting her." daniel said and reached down pushing his finger to her panties. i seen her back arch in pleasure and another moan could be heard slipping past her full lips.

i couldn't tell if my lust grew stronger or not, but the scent was making me horny and my mouth water. colton stepped forward and gave what sounded like a warning growl. making me and daniel both look at him. "colton, he can sense her scent change as well. he can smell the lust that built within her body." daniel said and looked to tyler, whos pants looked tighter than before. i looked between them both and growled lowly.

"let them have her. i only want one person." i said and stood up. misty grabbed my wrist and in a whiny and weak voice. "no, i want you to have fun with me. please trisha." i pulled my wrist free and gave a "keh" like inuyasha would "tyler and colton should have fun too." i murmured my eyes narrowing on her squrming form. i nealed down and pressed my lips firmly against hers in a kiss. "unfortunately babe, i'm gonna have to pass." i whispered into her ear getting a whimper as i then jumpped from my spot and me and daniel returned home. before we left i could hear misty moaning out in pleasure. her voice raising above the sound limits, i could hear colton and tyler's vampiric growls filling the silence with her moans. and me and daniel returned home.

**------------------**

**hey! how did you like it so far? yeah! this is chapter five. if you have any questions about such nicknames or whatever, just ask. otherwise i probably won't care. lol!**

**reveiw if you want. i don't care either way!**

**good reveiws are appricated! :]**

**well, byeee!**


	6. Lust, Such a delicious sin!

**here is the sixth chapter.. filled with sexual content, be fair warned!**

----

when we returned home, daniel pinned me against the wall. pulling my legs up, and wrapping them around his waist. his lips came down on my own, and my body reacted acordingly to what he wanted, what i wanted most. our tongues began to wrestle against each other, and my fingers locked in the little hair daniel had on his head. and his hands grasped my ass, before i knew it, his finger's snapped and our cloths had vanished.

daniel gave a low growl into my ear "ready my love?" i moaned as his manhood touched me, and daniel slowly put himself in me. he was all the way in, our bodys connected. i felt i was in heaven. he thrusted and thrusted against me, i had been moaning out and scratching his back hard. we had made love countless times that night, but it was bliss beyond bliss.

i hadn't noticed tyler and colton return, but they had while i slept in mine and daniel's bed. i could vaigly hear daniel telling colton to put misty on the couch to rest. i had woken up some time around noon, and walked out into the living room. i looked over and seen daniel cooking and finishing up dinner, and seen misty asleep cuddled to colton. tyler must have been in his room, because he wasn't there.

"good morning baby" daniel said as i walked closer, he kissed my lips with a passion that almost sent me over the edge. colton walked over and cleared his throat to get our attention. "do you two mind?" he looked stoned, though a vampire probably had ways of keeping the image of a human. colton was known for smoking a time or two.

i could hear misty groaning as she woke up. i disappeared and reappeared by her side. "hey babe, whats up?" i smirked at her, misty murmured silently she felt in pain in two places, which made me giggle. "so did you have fun at least?" i asked with a smile as she nodded "loads of fun, just very painful when you're up against two horny vampires" she giggled, as did i.

i leaned up and kissed her cheek and whispered silently "it's okay, you'll get use to it once you feed for the first time, the lust is incredible against vampires. the pleasure is strong and powerful. it's amazing really" misty laughed, and kissed my cheek before whispering. "i'm still wet down there, it's as if they could feel my pleasure, and knew exactly where to hit." i froze and misty laid her head on my lap.

"will it feel even more intence after i'm turned completely?" she asked looking almost dazed, tyler had definitely gotten his wish to screw the hell out of her, which made me think she wanted more. i pet her hair back and sighed "more intence than anything. when a vampire is with a mortal, they have to be careful to not break the mortal's pelvic bone. or spine for that matter. least that's what daniel said the first time we..." i trailed off,

i knew she'd get what i meant, me and her practicly had the same mind. we was close as friends, and hadn't been appart. two peas in a pod.... well, you get what i mean.

her and me had been close friends since about fifteen for us both. she sat up and hugged me. "trish, will i find a mate?" that question took me off guard. i had to blink a couple of times to process what she asked. "yeah, you will. i'm sure every vampire has a soul mate, or life ma--" i was cut off from colton.

"life mates don't exist for vampires. they are soul mates. life mates only stay for one life time, when they die. there are no others. but a soul mate last even through death, we don't find a new mate, but we end up dying just a year or two after our mates. and end up where ever we go to be with them." colton said coldly, i started to get up when misty grabbed my hand. "would you come with me to feed for the first time?" she asked i turned and looked at her and nodded "yes, feeding sounds nice just about now. just remember to not turn them" misty nodded and stood up. me and her both walked out the front door. as i left i saw daniel looking out to us.

'just be careful, don't go biting random humans' i heard daniel's voice whisper into my mind as our eyes locked. misty pulled at my arm and i broke the stare and followed her.

-----[**daniel's pov**]-----

i watched as they both left, and then turned to colton and smacked him up side the head. "you are an idiot sometimes you know that?!" i snapped at him, colton was actually a fraid of me, especially considering my power was alot stronger than his. i had turned him and tyler both. so both boys had to do as i said or else have serious pain.

it had been a deal we made when i turned them to begin with nearly 85 years ago.

--

_"--and you swear you won't defy me? i am supream ruler over both your lives. should you defy me, and you will feel serious pain course through you. but if you comply with what i command of you, you both shall be painfree." i said in a commanding voice. tyler nodded a little quicker than i expected but it was fine colton nodded as well. i bore a fang at them and smiled._

_"such good little boys, you'll make fine servants" i said.._

_--_

the memory hung in my head for a long time. "i'm sorry daniel, i shouldn't have been so cold to them" colton murmured silently. i rolled my eyes and turned to the window. "i swear colt, i'm gonna rip your heart out one day if you don't quit with the coldness" i murmured so low i was sure he hadn't heard me.

i turned and walked out the door, i decided feeding would be good for myself too. though i had bagged blood from the blood bank to drink, i didn't feel like drinking it. i walked down the street, the sun didn't effect me as much as it did immortals, and no. i didn't shine in the sun like that vampire edward cullen.

i stopped when i seen misty and trish down in an ally way feeding off some over fat drunk guy. she hadn't noticed me, i was sure they wouldn't. i continued to walk down the street. i bit my bottom lip and felt alone for some odd reason, when i stopped walking i was standing in front of a psychic;s shop.

i decided to walk in and see my fortune.

-----**[Trisha's pov]**-----

me and misty had just finished feeding and were on our way home when a wiff of daniel's scent caught my nose and i stopped. "trish? is everything okay?" misty asked me. i looked at her and nodded "go on home, i'm gonna go for a walk" i said and turned the opposite direction of her. when i looked over my shoulder she was walking back home.

i had stopped where daniel's scent had stopped and looked around, i saw him in the psychic's office. she was trying to screw him. my nails grew longer. "that undeserving wentch called him here!" i hissed loudly busting the windows open. the psychic looked at me and smirked "so, you are a vampire too, eh? very well!" she said and tried to place me under a spell.

i laughed and ran forward grabbing her hand. "i don't fall for gypsy shit retard, i don't believe in witch craft! it's impossible!" with a twist of my hand i broke her wrist, she let out what sounded like a wolf howl, and two furry boys came running down, i growled at them. "if you touch me, your mistress will be killed!" i hissed at them, daniel shook his head and looked around.

"where in god's name am i?!" he looked at me, the gypsy was curled against one of the boy's huddling her wrist, i snorted "nobody touches my man but me! you got that you old hag!" i hissed and daniel and me returned home

--

i slammed the door shut and walked to our room, misty and colton were cuddled on the couch together, misty looked at my direction, [i read from her mind] and got up and followed me shutting and locking the door behind her to keep daniel out.

--

i sat on the bed and misty held me, i was loosing my friggen mind i swear. "it's not fair misty, i can't take it anymore" she pulled my head up and kissed my lips, i had forgotten i told her 'another time babe' i didn't think she'd go for it now. of all times!

we kissed for what felt like forever, i hadn't really ever kissed a girl before, unless it was on the cheek. i broke when i felt her hand slip into my shorts. "misty i can't." i muttered, and she pouted pulling her tank top off. her breast were almost a d cup, if not already. it was odd to feel myself urging to suck them.

misty pushed me to lay down, her lips instantly against my neck, she straddled my hips and pulled at my tank top and began sucking on my nipples, one at a time until they became hard at her touch. i was sure daniel could hear me moaning, i had found out a year ago it turned him on to hear me moaning out to pleasuring myself. i had to wonder if it had the same effect with misty touching me.

her hand reached down and she pushed two of her fingers up in me, my body felt as though it were on fire, hot lava fire! before i knew it misty pushed my shorts down and was down there licking at my clit, her fingers moving faster. i was in heaven, it was almost as though i couldn't tell the difference in a man's touch or a woman's touch, it felt the same as daniel's touch.

misty reached down and pulled out a strap on and began putting it on me. "you promised you'd fuck me with it!" she said innocently, i turned her onto all fours and finished putting it on. i pushed it into her pussy and stopped turning to the door. "colton! tyler! daniel! come in here please!" i hollered willing the lock to unlock. all three boys appeared.

i reached down and pulled misty's head back by her hair. "do you want to suck colton or tyler first?" i purred in her ear, she instantly said colton which surprised me. but it mattered not, colton tyler and daniel all three stripped and tyler put his cock to my mouth and colton put his to misty's. we both sucked them off all the while i fucked misty and daniel pounded me,

it was odd, a five some. but it was also the most amazing experience i had ever had.

--

after everybody had their fun, tyler, colton, and misty all went to colton's room and i could hear misty still screaming for more. me and daniel collapsed on the bed out of breath, the dildo had been thrown half way across the room, or taken with misty i don't remember which one it was.

as soon as my head hit my pillow i fell into sleep. and hadn't woken up all night. i could feel daniel's arms lock around me, as he slept beside me. and all feeling and life went out of me as i had fell into sleep.

--------------------------

**phew, hot sex scene hm? having fun there i see, lol! kidding! i do hope you've enjoyed it so far. check back for more later ;]**

**remember, if you steal it. and i see it.. i will hunt you down and eat your kidneys and acidy stomach! [not really it's an inside joke you wouldn't understand! xD]**

**sionara! remember i like reviews!!! :]**


	7. Nameless Mask

**Auther's note:**

**alright, i know the last chapter was seriously sexual and seriously hot! but please do not go fan crazy, we're keeping this story at a rated M feature being this story isn't going to be complete porn. the next few chapters are going to be FILLED with drama, lust, love, romance, and... lies? you'll just have to see and find out!**

**here is the seventh chapter.. enjoy! ;D**

----

_I woke up the next morning. i walked into the living room, looking around, i found nobody in the living room. i knew Daniel had to work, but i had to wonder where the heck Tyler and Colton were. I found Misty laying on the couch fast asleep. clutching a pillow. i noticed the tv was on nothing but that scriggily channel_

_you know! that channel with the peper looking screen? yes well, i turned it off and seen her roll over. something wasn't right. it didn't feel right to be in the house with just Misty there._

--

i jumpped up at the slightest sound that night. i hadn't slept properly all night to begin with. it wasn't because misty and colton wouldn't put a rest to it. but because my mind was filled with thoughts.

no matter how much i tried to go to sleep i couldn't. the same dream kept coming into my mind.

--

_"what is it like being a freak like yourself?" the voice rang silently as i ran down the hall ways. screaming to get away "your so ugly! so stupid!" it kept screaming at me. the voice laughed a taunting laugh. no matter where i ran i couldn't get away from it. it was evil._

_i finally broke down and started crying. i was loosing my mind, and then i couldn't breath anymore. gasping for air and then a soft wooshing sound as i fell from the sky and back into my body with a splash_

--

i couldn't keep fighting to grasp a hand that wasn't there. and i couldn't cry myself to sleep. Daniel had gotten up for work and hadn't noticed i was awake. i laid so still i doubt he would notice i was awake.

i was right as i watched him leave the room. he had blown me a kiss as he said he does every morning so i'll sleep well even if he isn't around. when i heard the front door shut, i slid from bed and walked to tyler's room. he had rolled over and gone to sleep. i leaned over and nudged him gently. waking him up. with a grunt Tyler finally looked at me "Trish? it's five in the morning, what are you doing up?" i stayed there, silent, watching him.

i wanted to crawl into bed with Tyler, he always held me if i did. almost protectively. he started it when i was 17 and had been thrown from the house by my dad. the reason behind that was because i showed him cuts on my arms, and legs one day and confessed some things i had hoped he understood, instead he threw me out and called me a dirty whore. _[not really remember this is a fictional story!]_ it wasn't like i was confessing of sex, Daniel always refused to have sex with me. no matter how much i knew he wanted it.

going back to the story, i stood and Tyler watched me. i supposed i hadn't noticed it, but my eyes were blank. and my katana sword that had been put up on the wall by daniel was in my hand. it was almost as if i didn't have control of myself as i rose the sword up. but i saw tyler's eyes widened with fear.

were my powers out of control? did i even have control? i heard the door bust open as Colton busted through and knocked the sword from my hands. his fangs bared at me "i knew you were trouble you vampire killing cunt!" he hissed at me. Misty came in and looked around the room. i suppose Colton could sense something over tyler or misty. even though both were vampires, both were naturally slow sometimes. not always. but sometimes.

Misty collapsed which brought me back into reality.

-----

**buwahahaha! cliff hanger! mostly because i'm a lazy little girlie! hehehe! ^_^'**

**anyways, there is chapter seven, i hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

**and yes you'll find out what happens in the next chapter.... when i think of it!**

**TATA! ^_^**


	8. Demon attack and secrets!

**Auther's note:**

**Alright, so this chapter came from my possibly new favorite book series. "city of bones" check it out if you like twilight... anyways! i hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**i'll explain a few things at the bottom!**

* * * **BEGIN!** * * *

It had been a long day, when daniel finally arived back home. i think i nearly tackled him in a hug. i had decided i needed to get away from this place for a while, so i explained to Daniel where i planned on going. Oklahoma, sounded like a good place to get away and relax

It had passed just a short few days before Daniel drove me to the airport "Trisha, i really don't want you to go alone." I heard him murmur softly as the engine purred in the car as he parked it. He hadn't turned the car off, nor looked at me. i took a deep breath in and sighed "i'm only going for a few short days, i'll return possibly by the end of the month" i said, considering it was so close, a week in fact, i was sure Daniel could survive a week without me.

he finally looked over at me and i could see the sadness in his eyes. I leaned over and gave his lips a soft kiss. "i promise i'll call you every night, just like back in highschool" i giggled and kissed him again. he sighed and nodded and i got out of the car, cutting off his short "love you!" i smiled and waved to him. i was only taking two small bags. one that was filled with enough clothing for a week, along with money. and the other with some bathroom things, just to look human.

after i had checked in and such, i boarded the plane and waited for the other mortals to board. i had my ipod in that i had gotten myself just a few weeks earlier.

---

i suppose i passed out because when i woke up we were in the sky. just over the OK state. i smiled at how beautiful it looked. i decided i should go to Tulsa, Oklahoma instead, i had a friend there i could talk too.

when we landed i took a deep breath in and pulled my cellphone out, ready to call Chris if i needed too. i hadn't ever been here, so having somebody who could show me around would be cool. i left the plane with both bags in my hands and diled Chris's number. it ringed for what felt like forever before he finally picked up. "Yo.. whats up?" i heard him ask, i smiled inwardly to myself and answered "i'm in oklahoma, and wondering if you could pick me up from the air port and show me around"

i tried to sound casual as i spoke. Chris was the one sounded excited. "sure, i'll be right over. just give me thirty minutes or so" and with that said he hung up. i grumbled low under my breath "bye to you too" i shook my head and sat down waiting for chris to get to the air port

--

when he FINALLY showed up, i walked with him to a station wagon. he laughed embaressed that he didn't have a cooler car. i shook it off. and began missing my mustang i had back home. i got in the passenger seat as he got in the driver's. he said he was a nervous wreck about driving, but i suppose he had chilled that out abit.

he, at least, went the speed limit. i just hoped i had brought enough blood to sustain my hunger for the whole week. Chris had his own apartment now. which was cool since it was his and he had two rooms. one bathroom to share would suck. but i didn't mind it. he kept the place pretty neat and clean. "if you need anything Trish i'm right next door. feel free to knock anytime" he offered a smile before letting me settle in. i was glad daniel had given me a lunch box with blood in it.

i left the room after getting everything settled and walked out into the livingroom, where Chris was sitting watching tv. "i'm gonna go out for abit okay? check the city lights and rent a car." he nodded but didn't ask about the small backpack on my shoulder. i left his apartment and walked along the city streets. it wasn't to bad considering the noise of busy traffic and people. it was rather enjoyable considering i had went to Chicago before.

It wasn't to bad getting around town. i had run a couple of errends and a few things to do before i returned to his apartment.

-- couple days later--

i decided to call Daniel, i had been here three days already, and it was pretty relaxing not being home. but i called him as promised every night. i didn't like to hear him instruct Colton and Tyler on how to play one of my games.

"hey baby" he said when he picked the phone up, i instantly cheered up. "hey, just calling to check in and such" i muttered into the phone. i could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke "okay, well how is everything going? you've not had to kill Chris for blood yet have you?" i shook my head, as if he could see it. "no, not yet amazingly. i've not told..." i was cut off from Daniel fussing. "don't tell him you're a vampire Trisha. telling him could result in him trying to crusify you! which sucks!" he laughed

i remember the first time he told his mom. she cried and begged he never feed from a human. it was to bad he had turned colton and tyler. Daniel was busy ranting, so i disappeared into my own thoughts. "--and i was just like... Trisha? you still there?" i shook my head and blinked "y-yeah, sorry i spaced out. it's been a long day today." i heard a 'mhmm' on the other side and yawned. "okay, go onto bed, i'll talk to you tomorrow. when are you coming home?" i shrugged, he couldn't see it. oh well, "i might not come home until the end of the month, there has been some vampire or demon sightings here, so i'm gonna check those out." i could hear the anger in Daniel's voice as he spoke

"What do you mean?!" i took a deep breath in, i may as well have told him "you remember the story i told you about the council? and about that story i wrote of us so long ago?" i heard another 'mhmm' and continued "well, it was part truth! before i was turned i had found out about some werewolves, Greggory revieled them to me. the council found me in Chicago long before you had come up. and so i was told i could be killed, or work for them. so i chose the second option." i took a breath in. that was a mouth full for me to say.

i could hear the gasp "you mean to tell me your EX of all people is a wolf?!" i sighed "yes daniel, Greggory is a werewolf. an alpha in fact. the council contacted me through a vision and told me what to do. i'm sorry i didn't tell you. but i couldn't find the right words. please don't be mad. i promise as soon as i find them i'll return home!" i murmured, i felt guilty now for not telling the truth _[info at bottom of story]_

Daniel sighed "i'm not mad, just be careful. and if you get into trouble, please call me as soon as possible!" i nodded "i promise, i'll call if i need help. i love you." as i said that i could hear Chris holler "Trisha.. i'm home." i murmured softly into the phone "i got to go, i love you!" i heard daniel's smile as he spoke "okay! i love you too! bye" i couldn't say bye before i hung up and Chris entered my room

"i have dinner waiting, i decided to go the easy way and get chinese" I nodded my head quickly "i'll be right out" he turned and left without another word and i sighed "Damnit..." i walked out of my room.

Chris had the room dark and alot of candles lit. i didn't smell any chinese food before, and i definitely don't smell it now. "what's going on?" i asked looking around. other people from Chris's church pinned me to the floor. a growl irrupped from my throat. "i found bags of blood in your room, you're possessed by a demon!" Chris snapped, my eyes widen and i screamed struggling against monster grips. "i am not a demon, i am a vampire!" i hissed.

Chris, along with all the others, backed away and stared at me as if waiting for me to attack. i stood up and stared at them. my eyes grazing up to Chris's shocked face. "vampires don't exist!" my fangs at this point decided to show themselfs as i spoke "i am a vampire, the blood is of life. vampires and werewolves exist in this world. as do demons and angels alike! i have been trained up by a special council to hunt and kill rouge creatures of the night." i explained, feeling like strong vampires were about to bust through the door to kill me for revieling this.

Chris took a deep breath in and i tried to calm my rising temper. "a vampire..." my mouth tightened up and i snarled. baring a fang at some of them "the bible you have isn't complete truth! us who work for ze council have a very special bible. complete, vith all of the bible, the one you have, and the one that can not be read by normal mortals" i had to lie, we didn't have a special bible, but i could see far into the past and far into the future, it was a gift i was born with. but i wasn't about to tell them that.

the priest spoke up "if you're a vampire.. what started the war with the good and the evil?" i took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. my mind escaping to the past to see it. "the bible you have is right about lucifer wanting power. however, he is now the king and ruler of hell. he is very content, it is the demons who have learned of god banishing lucifer to hell that want revenge. lucifer is content, but a very bad ruler. foolish in fact. but god only gave lucifer what he wanted most. power and control. it's the only reason he is in hell." i opened my eyes and the priest watched me. before telling the others to leave the apartment. Chris included.

me and the priest sat upon the sofa speaking. "you see into the past and future don't you?" he asked me in a soft voice. i took a deep breath in and nodded "yes, i am a vampire. and i am apart of a special council of creatures. i was sent out here to find a werewolf that had gotten loose from a vampire, this werewolf has been attacking alot of people and killing them." i explained. the priest nodded and frowned "well, that is very alarming. nobody will know considering we don't know how to fully kill--" i shook my head and stopped him there "no. we do not kill them, we give them a medication that knocks them out and then we return them to the owner. the council is over all creatures, and kill any one of us could result in death. human or creature" I shuttered, the thought of being murdered bothered me so bad.

the priest nodded "so, what can i do to help?" i understood he wanted to help. i stood up and sighed "i'll have to talk to the council. so you'll have to give me an hour or two." i murmured, i knew i had to follow orders, and i couldn't just bring a human into this. i sighed and shook my head "they'll probably send somebody to wipe your memories of me being a vampire and of what i told you. i'm sorry" i murmured and turned on my heel to walk to my room. the priest followed behind and stood in the door while i diled the number to the council.

Within just a few rings, stacy answered. a best friend of mine too. "hey trish, did you find out what was attacking.--" i cut her off "Stacy. i had to reviel the secret to this priest. i had to explain. Chris, the one i'm rooming with currently, found a few bags of blood i had brought with me so i didn't need to drink blood from a human's throat. put the head of council on please. i need to speak to him now" i explained to her. i could hear a gasp as somebody picked the phone up. probably Aro, head of vampires "you revieled our blood to a human!?" i heard him hiss.

i tried to stay calm, Aro had a bad time controlling his anger since his brother died. "yes. i had too, other wise have my heart stabbed out for being called a demon" Aro seemed to calm himself and nod "well, considering i am second of command, i will instruct you." i rolled my eyes "so what's gonna happen? are you going to send some vampires to erace some memories of the vampireism, or are you just going to have me command them to help?" i asked, my voice surprisingly stayed even.

aro seemed to chuckle "we'll send someone out to erace some memories. how many people has it spred to?" his voice was thick with the accent of itially. which bugged the fuck out of me, excuse my french "fifteen humans. and that's not including the priest." i heard him nod because of his cloths shuffling "well, the priest may keep his memories. but we will need to erace the others." i nodded with a frown. "can we leave Chris's memories? i would love to explain some things to him and have him understand"

i heard Aro growl "no, no human must know of our existance. not unless this Chris is a priest as well. most covens of christian or catholic priests know of us to be careful and help us destroy those who go rouge." i looked at the priest, by the way. i should mention his name is Mac. he's a friend of Chris's. and a full blooded priest now. "unfortunately not all priests know of vampires m'lord. but if Chris is a priest, may he keep his memories?"

Aro gave a 'hmm' and then spoke "i suppose, but he must be a priest. otherwise we will have to erace his memories, understood? now, i must take leave. get back on the job and hunt down the demon." i had lied to Mac about the whole werewolf thing. it was a demon i was after. but it was one i should be able to fight by myself.

Mac growled low "lier" he murmured looking at the floor. i smiled and bid my goodbye to Aro. and hung up.

--

Me and Mac walked around in the forest, it felt comfortable to me, but he was shivering like a child. i looked at him and sighed. taking my over sized jacket off. the one i took from colton, and walked ahead. Mac seemed to be fussy about putting it on, but did anyways.

i paused hearing something. my eyes going blood red. my vampire side seemed to be called out. Mac looked confused, "Trisha, what's wrong?" he neared me and i turned and kicked him away. "get away.. leave the forest" i growled low.

Mac seemed relunctent but ran off through the path we came. i crouched low and growled as the demon came near. "Pathetic little vampire, saving the human." a loud scream came from the forest and i could smell his blood. i disappeared in a flash, grabbing mac on the way and disappearing to his house. "stay put!" i hissed and disappeared back to the forest.

--

it was dark and ice cold, cold enough even i felt it. i walked around and looked around and growled low at the noise. i didn't see it and a werewolf came right at me, pinning me to a tree. growling low and dangerous. his eyes blood red. and his claws digging into my ribs and chest.

* * * **Mac's pov** * * *

Trish pulled me to the house, i nearly gasped for air from the cut to my back, and arm. Chris came out and nealed next to where she dropped me and we both could hear a high pitched scream. i looked to the forest and tried to stand, i stumbled part of the way. before collapsing and Chris coming to my side "dude, just calm down. you can't even move" i heard him try to hold me down.

i passed out and hadn't heard much more...

* * * **Chris's pov *** * *

I asked my brother to take Mac into the apartment. he was visiting, and he did and i ran out into the woods. my gun in hand. ready for just about anything except the sight of a giant wolf and my best friend fighting. blood being splattered on the trees. i could do nothing but watch them.

Trish screamed again and crashed into a tree. the wolf looked over and grinned at me. my eyes widen and i stood frozen. the wolf stopped short of me and turned to attack Trish again. it was as though he was commanded to do so. then i was slammed against a tree.

a demon pinned me down and growled low into my ear "Human, you will become my survent. and the survant of my dark lord" i heard him growl as he bit into my shoulder. i screamed out from the pain hoping Trish could save me.

* * * **Trisha's Pov** * * *

I dug my claws into the wolf and ripped his heart out. the wolf howled from pain and died. "forgive me m'lords" i whispered silently into the wind before disappearing to find Chris. when i found him, he had his back to me panting for air. i stepped cautiously towards him. "c-chris?" i asked, he turned around and had blood red eyes. snarling at me. the demon laughed "Foolish girl, you killed my wolf. but gave me an even better gifted fighter" he laughed

i growled low "what've you done to him?!" i hissed. before he could answer, Chris attacked me. I dodged it, i wouldn't have had the currage to kill him if i had too. i kept dodging his attacks. swaying in between the trees as he attacked me. the demon spoke loud "i've made him my own. given him the demonic venom. he is now and forever my slave!" the laugh ticked me off and i hit chris hard over the head. knocking him out. i heard a grunt when i hit him.

i turned to attack the demon but he was gone. i sighed and pulled chris to the house. Kevin, his little brother i believe. panicked and tried to get to his brother "he's hurt! let me see him!" he kept crying. i back handed him "he's not your brother anymore. he's half demon.. he could wake up and tear your throat out and have no regret of it. so shut up!" i snapped, Mac and my friend Matt who had just gotten there had to hold the kid back.

Chris woke up groaning and tugged at the cuffs on his wrist. "w-what happened? why am i hand cuffed?" he looked at me, my eyes were locked on his form. just then Daniel, Colton, Tyler, Misty, and a few others showed up. "Trisha.." Misty said running over and hugging me. she was careful to not hit my arm that was now in bandages.

Colton snarled at Chris. "so he's been bitten by a demon has he?" Daniel asked, i nodded and sighed "i'm sure the demonic venom is still in his vains." i murmured, misty's arm wrapped around my shoulders. Tyler chuckled "wow, so a demon did that to his eyes?" i nodded and sighed. Daniel took a deep breath in and let it out growling into it "the council will hear of this won't they?" i shook my head "i don't want them to kill him, you know they will if they can. he attacked a creature.. a vampire.. he will be killed for it."

Mac spoke up. "they can't! he didn't kill you, isn't that the point? you're still alive." i sighed, as much as i wanted to agree with him i couldn't. "not unless we could prove to them he's safe around humans. with the demon blood in his system, he could easily be controlled by the demon who turned him." i murmured low

Mac shook his head and Chris let out a low growl

--

**HAHA! SUSPENCE! Chris growled.. but what's he gonna do? break the cuffs? he could easily do it! not in real life, do remember this is JUST a story! xD**

**anyways! yeah, um.. Careless Whisper is the second story in this little mess..**

**read 'love story' first to completely understand, and then 'careless whisper' what's left of it for now. and then read 'the blood that binds' ask many questiosn you may get some serious answers! ^_^**

**um.. yeah! Off to walk! if my pc keeps working again, i'll post the NEXT chapter of 'the blood that binds'**

**see ya later everybody! ^_^**


	9. Forever my lover

**blah blah blah! shut up! i know i'm late for posting this chapter of all!**

**but here you go! please enjoy! =[ and again, bare with me!**

_**BEGIN!**_

Chris had been murdered by the council's vampires, just as i had suspected. it was a sad time indeed, but i returned home with Daniel and the gang.

i was tired when i got home, i had decided to get onto the computer and write some stories i had thought of while gone. it had cleared my mind alot. i decided to write on my favorite story that i had been writing on for a while, 'Vampire Romance' it was a tail of me and daniel and some romantic scene's that hadn't happened as of yet.

"Sweety, don't you wanna go to sleep? i know you're tired" i shrugged off the question Daniel asked. i thought about it before i looked up at him and shook my head "i'm not that tired love." i murmured as Tyler walked in and popped open a random dr. pepper drink, i laughed and Daniel grinned remembering the joke he had made of it.

Tyler sighed "oh hush! that joke is as old as Daniel is!" i giggled and stood up hugging Tyler gently. "you're a dork..." i grinned and walked to the bathroom, to brush my teeth and get a shower, of course. Daniel hadn't ever been jealous of me hugging tyler, mostly because he trusted me. I'd never cheat on Daniel, and I hadn't. ever!

I was sure his mom still disliked me, but i hadn't talked to her in what seemed like forever. while i stood in the shower i thought about all the things that had happened, i sighed and turned the shower off. the water was so hot but felt comfortable to me since my skin was ice cold. it stung a little at first, but it didn't bother me much.

i got out and wrapped a towel around myself, i walked out to the bedroom where Daniel lay reading a book. i sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Daniel looked at me confused "what's wrong my lover?" he had always called me that before. i turned and looked at him "i miss being human. i miss school, i miss being alive" i sighed again as i felt Daniel crawl closer to me, he wrapped his arms around my body and kissed my neck gently

"sweetie, i know you miss the world of the living, but it's still there. and you are the greatest ever... i love you" he whispered into my ear, i decided to not get upset by it. all the memories of the past flooded into my mind as i smiled, i wanted to see my mom and sister again. my dad was gone, but that didn't mean i couldn't visit my family.

"about the wedding plans we never fell through with..." i started to remember when he asked me to marry him. Daniel's eyes widened and he grinned "so you still wish to marry me?" i nodded my head, i wanted to be not only his eturnal mate, but his wife as well.

he smiled big and we planned to talk about wedding plans tomorrow. [_first chapter_] i got into my pjs and laid in bed, passing out quickly. i supposed i was more tired than i thought.

* * *

Next morning i had awoken, but Daniel wasn't at my side, he was in the living room talking to Tyler about a bachelor party, i sighed and growled out "there better not be any strippers involved!" they heard me of course. and stopped talking

i slid from bed and walked to the room. "and after the movie 'the hangover' i better not have you show up sunburned!" i laughed and sat on Daniel's lap. he wrapped his arms around me and chuckled as well.

"what? there has to be strippers!" tyler nearly begged me. i sighed and shook my head, i looked at Colton as if he would say the same but he was focused on the tv more than me. i rolled my eyes and kissed Daniel. "i already have it all planned out... as far as the wedding goes. i'll go for a dress fitting saturday... even though the wedding won't be until fall. it's still best to have everything together right?" Daniel nodded and kissed my lips softly

"right... would you be ok with any strippers if it was misty or you?" Daniel smirked and i growled low "no, absolutely no strippers!" i looked at him, i didn't want him to think of cheating on me with another girl while we weren't married. and that was just me, i was always paranoid i'd lose him.

Daniel sighed and kissed my cheek "you're still worried i'm gonna leave?" he murmured into my neck with another sigh, "i know you won't, but it doesn't stop me from not wanting to lose you! i love you Daniel!" i said softly and whole heartedly!

Daniel nodded. i stood up and waved bye as i walked out and hopped into the car and drove off. i decided i was going father than i planned so i was gonna drive to morristown to see my parents. my sister said i could use the wedding dress that she never did use, since i liked it so well.

* * *

i pulled up to the house three and a half hours later and walked up to the door, i had my house key with me and let myself in. "mom, i'm home for abit... is becca here?" Larry and my sister both lived with my mom now. which was weird but it was ok too. my mom came out in her wheelchair and smiled to me as she nodded. "your sister is in your old room asleep, L.A is at work right now though" i nodded and gave her a hug. i could smell some good food cooking in the kitchen.

"i missed being home..." i murmured, but i didn't get to finish my sentence as my mom noticed my skin color was much paler than the last time she had seen me. "i haven't seen you in months! where have you been? and why are you so pale?" she asked me as my lips pulled back into a soft smile "i've just been busy mom, don't worry." i said as i walked into the kitchen, i was right about food had been cooking, mom was using the deep frier she had gotten before dad passed away. fried chicken and fries. though the deep frier had been turned off

i picked up a fry and ate it while my sister came out, i was guessing she heard my voice and decided to see if it was really me or a dream. we hugged since i hadn't seen her in forever."where have you been? i haven't seen you in forever kid!" she said happily. i smiled and nodded "i've been busy sis.. you know that" i murmured softly while i got myself a plate and some food. i didn't realize how hungry i was until i ate that fry.

--

a few minutes after i was finished eating me and my sister went into the back bedroom so i could try the wedding dress on. "oh god! you are absolutely stunning in that dress." my sister and mom both teared up and cried. i nodded and smiled. i looked in the mirror at my reflection and smiled at how beautiful i looked. i took a deep breath in and tried to not tear up. the wedding would be in fall, as planned. when all the leafs were changing color and falling down. under a beautiful oak tree outside in the beautiful sun.

i definitely had it all planned out, and i already knew it would be the perfect date. "when is the wedding going to be held?" my mom asked suddenly. "october 25th... as planned" i murmured as my sister helpped me out of the dress. i knew time would pass by quickly. as i always did. i decided to stick around for a few more hours before driving home.

* * *

when i finally got home, our dog, Riko jumpped up on me and licked my face. "nice to see you too boy..." i murmured, he was a siberian husky, the closest daniel would let me come to having a wolf in the house. Riko was a sweet dog. but always howled to the moon every night it was out. Daniel was next to hug me tight.

i smiled and hugged him back. we went to our room for abit, a nap really. i loved napping at his side, it was so peaceful. after the nap we had went out to eat. it was the five star resturant we had went too that i had met James at before. [_as seen in chapter two_] it wasn't to bad, last time i had been here the vampires of the resturant kept looking hungrily at me, but now, now they didn't look at me at all.

we got the table we had gotten last time and sat down and relaxed. i ordered steak, and Daniel ordered the chicken, we had six different vegetables, but two empty plates so we shared the food. Daniel smiled to me, we didn't get something the other would dislike, we got things we both liked.

we ate and drank the blood from the wine glasses, after we ate we hung around for abit, just talking to let the food digest... i'm sure you're wondering if a vampire that can digest and eat food can have a kid or not, well yes. we can have a child, but we're waiting just abit longer, of course!

Anyways! back to the story! i smiled to him and kissed him again as we cuddled in the rounded booth seat, i suppose i had fallen asleep at some point because i woke up in our bed at home.

Daniel was awake and on the computer playing mahjong. i turned back over and fell asleep again. it was a peaceful night.

* * *

**guess what? well you'll have to find out the answer to that in the next chapter, i hope you like this chapter. even though it probably doesn't make much sense, i'm trying to re-root some of the original ideas i had before into the chapters. so don't be entirely confused! if you are still confused about the whole council thing, go back to 'Careless Whisper' to get the full story on that!**

**well, i'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow! byebye loves!**


	10. Blood's beginning

**God knows this may or may not make sense at all, due to the fact that the last chapter kind of sucked royally! Well. I'm going to TRY and make up for it in this chapter. Have you ever wondered how Daniel and the gang got turned into vampires? Well, read this chapter and find out!**

**Daniel's true pov will be in this chapter as well. Thanks to my brother for the ideas on this story! This chapter is dedicated to him for his help. :]**

**Author's pov**

It had passed a few extra days, nothing very eventful happened the last couple of days. Besides wedding plans, and visiting stores and such. Other than that, everything seemed very peaceful. Misty and Trish had both went out to party, Tyler Daniel and Colton all relaxed at home. Okay, so Tyler went with the girls. So Trish, Misty, and Tyler all went to party while Colton and Daniel relaxed at home.

Besides the point... While at the club, Misty was in the back seducing a male, trying to get some blood. Tyler and Trish both sitting at the bar.

Trish looked to Tyler and wondered how old Daniel was. She took a breath in. "Tyler, how old are you, Daniel, and Colton?" Trish asked as Tyler looked kind of shocked. "As many times as Daniel has nearly ripped my throat out from rages, I'm almost ninety-one, Colton is eighty-seven, and Daniel is the oldest of us all. He's ninety-six. We might be old, but some of the rumors you heard about vampires never aging at all, they are true." He said and took a swig of the drink he was given. Trish looked at her sprite, and sighed. She didn't want to drink at the moment.

Trish thought about it and sighed again, "So. How did you, and Colton get changed? What provoked Daniel to turn you both?" Trish hadn't ever gotten the courage to ask Daniel, but she knew Tyler would give her straight up answers. "I think Colton was on the near edge of death on the side of a highway, Stabbed in the chest. I think Daniel took pity on him. As for myself? Well, it's pretty stupid.." He murmured lowly, but not so low that Trish couldn't hear him because of the loud music.

Trish only raised an eyebrow at him, "Come on, tell me Tyler!" She asked and gave him puppy eyes that he couldn't resist. Tyler only gave a sigh, looking her up and down. "I had a bad case of the Spanish Influenza. I was on the verge of dying also, But with something worse than Colton." Trish raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes. "You loser, that's nothing that bad, or stupid." She said defensively, Tyler only shrugged his shoulders. He thought it was pretty stupid, then again, that's how Edward Cullen from Twilight was about to die as well. Which was why he thought it was stupid. Trish had one more question for him, that he was sure he already knew she would ask. "Before you ask, I was 19 when i was turned, Colton was 18. And Daniel I'm not so sure of." Tyler said as though he had read her mind.

Trish let it go, when Misty came up and decided she was ready to leave. She had pulled Trish and Tyler along just so she hadn't had to go alone. The three left the club and began to walk home, Tyler stumbling a bit. And Misty swaying a bit from the blood fill in her. Trish of course, being the one who hadn't drank, watching out and making sure her friends didn't walk out into the street, and get hit. God knows she wouldn't know how to explain their injuries getting better so quickly.

It took them a bit, but they all returned back to the house. Trish opening the door and pushing the two drunkies into the house. Colton was doing his favorite pass time... Sleeping, and Daniel was in the living room, on the computer, writing a story. Trish walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Daniel gave her a sweet, warm smile, a set of beautiful pearly white teeth and large K9s in his mouth. "Daniel... can i ask about your history? How did you get turned into a vampire?" She had plenty more questions, but he would gladly add them.

-Daniel's Pov-

"_get back here! Thieves!" a store owner yelled giving chase to thru the crowd chasing me and the three other boys I hung with. Not out of friendship but out of necessity. the year was 1931 during the height of the American depression and times were hard. especially for an 18 year old without parents. My parents had been killed 2 years before by thugs that broke into our apartment and killed them for everything we owned. If I hadn't hidden on the fire escape I would have been killed with them._

_Which is the reason I hung with my 'friends' we got by stealing food from stores all over the great city of Knoxville, TN. We were very good at what we did we never got caught._

_We split up to lose the aging store and met up an hour later at what we called our headquarters which was an office in a run down old shoe factory left over from the 20s it had a fire place that we could use on cold nights and for cooking. We also had four cots that we had gotten from different people._

_We did this everyday hitting a different store in a different part of town then enjoying whatever we were able to snatch. Today we had gotten away with a can of beans and 2 apples. Not a bad haul._

_Later that night we were going to break into a another grocery store to get something to eat before bed. We were heading towards the store we had targeted earlier that day. It was supposed to be a simple break and enter steal some food and leave. Little did I know that this simple break in would change my life forever._

_It was my turn to do the actual stealing so after we had broke a window I climbed inside I was quietly moving down the aisles putting varies things into my bag when I hear a noise behind me. I jerk around on high alert but I don't see anything there. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and hot breathe on my neck and ear as I heard the most predatory yet sexy voice in my life._

"_what are you doing here sweetie?" the way she asked In the strangely thick old southern accent made me believe she already knew the answer to her question. i dropped the bag I was holding as I felt her run her tongue along my ear and whispered "have you come to play?"_

_I shivered as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I tried to scream for the other guys but I couldn't find my voice. And I could feel her smirk without seeing it and what she said next made my blood run cold. "don't bother. I already killed them."_

_I felt her move the collar of my shirt and kiss my bare skin "but I have other plans for you my pet. Brace yourself your about to experience the death that will lead to your new better life"_

_As she sank her fangs into my shoulder I felt like my vines had been filled with fire and with a silent scream I prayed for death as it would be a release from the pain._

-Author's pov-

Trish's eyes widen at his story, she had sat there silenced by him, mesmerized by it, in fact! Even she, as a vampire herself, got chills up her spine from the story. "And what happened next? What did you do the whole time?" Trish seemed so curious, she hadn't ever seen this side to him. Not only that, the boys and misty were outside hunting again. Daniel had looked away, his jaw flexing slightly. "I'd rather not talk about it." He said, he didn't really want her to know how bad it was back then.

but Trish pushed it further. "Please Daniel? I want to hear it please?" She begged him, holding both his hands in her's. She watched him, noting that he had taken a deep breath in as he began yet again.

-Daniel's Pov—

_I groaned as the pain that had became my life seemed to be lessening and I felt so weak. Someone gently lifted my head and I felt something wet against my lips and at the same time I heard a voice_

"_you need to drink sweetie. it will help you regain your strength" the voice sounded strangely familiar but I couldn't place it all I knew was when I felt the liquid flow past my lips and down my throat I could feel the weakness fading. I don't know how long I laid there almost getting nursed like a baby when she pulled the liquid away from my lips and my head being laid back against the pillows again. "that should be enough dear. Try and open your eyes for me. Ok?_

_i slowly opened my eyes then I had to blink I few times to clear my vision before i could focus. What I saw was a well furnished bedroom obviously very expensive there were a few beautiful paintings, a small desk with a small lamp that was bright enough to illuminate the entire room. That thought made me blink again because I'm sure that the lamp shouldn't have been bright enough to do that._

_My eyes finally landed on the only other occupant in the room. She was in her mid twenties. She was wearing a simple but elegant dress that was blue and green. She had beautiful golden blonde hair that was allowed to flow over her shoulder and down her back it reached just beyond shoulder her shoulder then my eyes went to her face the first thing I noticed was she was wearing a deep red lipstick that insinuates her full lips her nose was a small normal nose but her eyes._

_I couldn't decide if I should fawn in adoration or cower in fear. Her eyes were a vibrant almost electric blue and they gave off an aura that almost commanded my very being to trust her absolutely but I could also see the hard glint in her eye that told me if I crossed her she would kill me just like she killed my friends. She stood next to the bed with her fingers meshed together in front of her she looked so at ease yet like she was a coiled spring ready to move._

_I seemed to finally realize that I felt much better. I didn't really feel that tired anymore and I decided to try and find my voice. "who… who are you? And what did you do to me?"_

_That seemed to make her very happy she got the sweetest smile on her face. "my name is Sarah Elizabeth Crowler. And I've made you into a vampire" I don't know what look I gave her but it made her break out laughing which cause me to say "you have to be lying! There are no such thing as vampires!"_

_She calmed her laughing and smirked as she held up her wrist and I noticed that it was bleeding "what do you think you drank sweetie. The blood of a vampire is strong enough to give you back your energy for a short time but we will have to go hunt soon."_

_I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. "no no you're lying!" I got up off the bed and started for the door "I'm getting out of …" I was cut off as she seemed to move from the other side of the bed to in front of me in instantly and said " you're not going any where without me" she made me look into her eyes and I had the overwhelming need to trust her every word. I couldn't fight it as she asks "do you understand me?" all I could do was nod "now sweetie what's your name?"_

_I was totally in her power at this point the words seemed to come out of my mouth without thought. "Daniel… Daniel Dodson"_

_She smiled "well Daniel lets go hunt"_

-Author's pov-

Trish's eyes seemed to be glazed over by the images his story was giving her. He spoke so beautifully, and this vampiress sounded so beautiful. Trish could just imagine the vampiress blessing her with a presence, Trish couldn't figure out in her mind if she envied the vampiress's beauty, or adored the way she imagined the woman. Trish urged him to continue on with his story. Only to get a look that asked, "what more do you want to know?", When Daniel gave that look, Trish took a breath in and looked him in the eyes. "So... What happen to her? What was it like the first time you fed? Was it strange? Was it suppose to be strange for all new comers? What did she do with you?" The questions seemed to flood out of her mouth.

Daniel gave a half sigh half chuckle. "So curious about me aren't you?" He asked her, Trish just nodded her head and urged him to continue. Daniel chuckled and took a deep breath in and continued on his story...

-Daniel's pov—

_i watch the young couple out on a moonlit walk along the lake shore from a few dozen yards away my sharp vision making I could see them perfectly even in the extremely dim light Sarah was beside me watching them as well. "which one do you want?" i ask in a calm voice_

"_I want the young man. He smells delicious" I nod not arguing with my creator I knew that it wouldn't end well if I tried so I just went with it. I waited for her to go and when I felt her flit past me I was right behind her._

_I saw her grab his shoulder and sink her fangs in his neck much like how she changed me but I turned my attention to the young girl in front of me no older than 16 I always preferred to feed from the front so I could see the fear in her eyes. The fear that I felt I deserved, I was I monster. As I sank my fangs in her neck and felt her salty blood flood my mouth I couldn't help but flash back to my first kill just four years before._

_Sarah lead me out of her house that night and took me to what she called her hunting ground. It was downtown Knoxville. I understood immediately why she chose here because even at that late hour somewhere around three there were still people moving thru the alleys she picked an older gentleman that was in his late forties for my target I ran on pure instincts and the next thing I knew I had my fangs in his neck the acrid taste of his blood flowing over my tongue. But what stayed with me was the horrified look in his eyes. The fear of me. The fear of what I was doing to him. But I couldn't stop myself I drained him dry and even when I finally dropped him his face was frozen in the same horrified look._

_I couldn't take it I broke down crying right there I cried into the mans shirt like a baby. Sarah leaned down and gently rubbed my back as she made soothing sounds and repeatedly said "it will get easier sweetie. It will get easier"_

_My attention was snapped back to the present as I heard the sound of… clapping? "you seemed to have picked up a puppy, Beth" a man who looked to be around thirty stepped out of the tree line and into the clearing with a smirk on his face. He had a strong chin and dangerous looking green eyes and coal black hair._

_Before I could react I heard Sarah growling and I turned and I saw her ready to attack she was trying to broad cast aggression but if I didn't know any better I would swear she was afraid of him._

_I got in a defensive position because I knew if she was afraid of him I was screwed. Sarah seemed to agree with me when she said. "stay back Daniel let me handle this" I nodded then she turned her attention to the man once more. _

"_Joshua Malcom. What are you doing here?" she took a few slow steps forward as Joshua grinned "well to finish what I started of course. And I don't think you will be able to escape trying to protect this youngling" I stiffened I didn't think of my self to be that big of a liability but when both Sarah and Joshua disappeared from my sight I had never seen movement this fast one when they stopped Sarah had her arm thru his stomach but he still wore a smirk and he had a dagger I had not seen before held to her neck and in a voice mocking her he said "good bye sweetie" and slashed her head clean off her shoulders almost instantly her body burst into ash and I looked on in horrified shock as he just laughed how? HOW? Could she lose? How could he kill her? I saw red all I knew was I wanted him dead and I wanted his laughter to stop._

_I moved faster than I ever had before and I was on top of him instantly slashing and hitting him but he blocked most of it but he was slowing I could tell even if he was healing? How was that possible that his injury to his stomach Sarah caused was making him easier to fight but the next thing I know I catch a haymaker in the face shooting me into the lake and by the time I resurfaced he was gone. I made my way over to Sarah's pile of ashes and just sat there heart broken. The closest friend I had ever had had been taken from me… I would have his head. I clinched my fist if it was the last thing I do. He would pay._

-Author's pov-

Trish seemed to tear up, the pain she could feel in Daniel's voice seemed to course through her, and before she could ask her question. Daniel shook his head. "I never did find him actually, But why should i? I have you now." He said and stood up, Trish stood up when he did, and they embraced each other in a tight hug. "I love you.." Daniel whispered softly, Trish gave a slight soft whimper and nodded. "As i love you too My Daniel!" She said, they walked to the bedroom, and Trish decided to get a shower in, Daniel left the room with a kiss on her cheek. While in the shower, her mind processing really what Daniel had told her. She didn't seem to notice when the water went ice cold against her until she heard the front door shut.

It nearly made her jump some at the sound, but it told her Misty, Tyler, And Colton had all returned. She snapped instantly out of her stupor and turned the shower off. Walking to the bedroom and pulling on her Pjs. She could hear Misty's bedroom door shut, But could hear murmures of Daniel and Tyler talking. She was sure Colton was going to his room in the basement to sleep. But she hadn't heard the door shut.

Trish laid in bed and pulled the large wolf blanket that was Daniel's, and now her's as well, Over her body and tried to get at least a little warmer than she was. Trish quickly dozed off into sleep, She hadn't even noticed when Daniel entered the room, and curled up beside her in his Pajama shorts.

**This chapter is dedicated to my loving boyfriend, Fullhalfdemon, for the help he has given me in this story! He is an excellent writer, i'm almost envious of his writing skills. But i'll live! Anyways, It's also dedicated to my brother Tyler for his help on the ideas that inspired me to write yet again on this story! He's definitely a good bro! Haha.**

**Anyways, i hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and i'm sorry if it doesn't really make sense compared to the last chapter i wrote on this story. I'm trying to drag this story out as far and long as i can. Bare with me, I've had writers block for, forever now.**

**Anyways, wrapping it up! If you liked this story's chapter, review... go on! the button is right below this!**

**XO, Author.**


	11. The blood that breaks pt 1

**Time for a small battle between vampires, and the lusious immortals... If you're just reading this chapter. i would suggest going back and reading other chapters because this one won't make sense unless you read the whole story!... Anyways, enjoy!**

Trish had woken up, a nightmare seemed to pleage her dreams. She looked around and noticed nobody was making a sound around the house. Well, except her beloved, Daniel. That much she could tell. She got up, and walked out, tired like it seemed. There was a backpack on the living room chair, and a brown paper bag on the counter with a note attached to it. "Trisha, if you get this. Today you start your first day at a new school, you're going in as a normal sophmore, and you'll start your classes today as well. You have a few hours until you need to be there." It read and she looked around, she seen tyler up instead. "Tyler..." She said confused like. "What time is class?" She blinked looking at the clock, it was only 6:15 AM.

Tyler burst out laughing. "So, daniel is sending you to finish up school finally? Hm, either way you have an hour or two.." He said with a calm look, the sun wasn't really even up and awake itself yet, the sky was just starting to look bright. Trish bit her lip and nodded. Packing up her backpack with her "school" supplies, and deciding to get a nice hot shower and pick out some of her older school atire. she looked like any other teenager again. Misty smiled, she was also going to go to this school, her backpack was pink and purple and black. trish's backpack was purple, red, and black. They both waited at the bus stop, though misty was complaining abit. "Why do we have to ride the bus? We're vampires! We could run!" Trish only rolled her eyes and ignored Misty's complants about having to ride the bus.

The bus got there, and both girls got on. it had a good mix of guys and girls. Trish could identify several of the students. Jocks and possibly cheerleaders. Some nerds and geeks, some popular girls. and even the band geeks. Trish and misty sat at the same seat. Until one guy decided to mess with misty. Misty being the temper headed one decided to attack him. Trish was amazed Misty wasn't trying to kill him. She only slapped him at a normal human hit. which for misty was hard reguardless if she was a vampire or not. And then there was the other guy beside their seat. He slid in and sat next to Trish. "Wow, she gets awful hot headed doesn't she?" He commented, His hair was the most beautifullest blonde color, his eyes bright blue, with a soft touch of gold. His lips weren't as plump as daniel's were, so they weren't kissable. "Names Cotty..." He said with a half grin. Trish didn't even grin back, in fact, she looked very little amused by him. "Names Trisha.." She said and looked to the window again, Cotty felt a little belittled by her. "It's rude to ignore somebody." He murmured, Trish gave a sly little smirk and face him. "Cotty, was it? I only act cold... But believe me babe.. i bite.. and i bite hard" She said, just then the bus stopped as the school

Trish winkked to cotty and went in at Misty's side. The two didn't have the same classes, so they had to sepirate for the day.

Trish met up with Misty outside just as the text she sent requested. "Come on, i'm gonna go hunt now that classes are over and done with. Stupid mortals!" She complained, Trish only laughed with amusement, the human's scents hadn't bothered her one bit. The two girls began to walk into the nice surroundment of bushes and trees behind and around the school. When they got far enough away, Misty dropped her bag and ran off. Trish sat down on a up-rooted tree and waited, she wasn't hungry for some odd reason.

-Cotty's pov-

I was standing next to Cassie, My lovely girlfriend. As i seen Trish and Misty both walk into the forest. "Wait here." I mumbled, Cassie looked a little sad at me and i only shook my head and walked off. I followed behind them both and was taken aback by the speed Misty let off when they were in a clearing. 'so my hunch was correct this morning.. Misty is a vampire... But is Trish also?" I mumbled out and watched them both, I noticed trish Jumpped almost when she heard my voice ring out.

- Auther's pov-

Trish didn't really jump per-say, more like her aura did. "Whos..." She paused and looked up seeing Cotty standing there. She caught his scent, and covered her nose. "What kind of scent are you carrying? It stinks!" She hissed out, "Got cha... I knew vampires were here." He said coldly and punched her face, though he wasn't one for hitting girls at all. And not even Cassie knew of his 'power'. "I feel sad... almost that i have to kill you... I can't allow vampires to run around here." He said, and just as he pulled out a pouch that wreaked worse of the scent. Misty, Trish's hero, Came out and jump kicked Cotty in the face. Sending him flying back into a tree, Unfortunate for Misty the powder still hit her, and Trish both.

Misty landed and gave a loud cough. nearly choking on the powder in the air. Trish growled as Cotty got away. apparently he had forgotten about Misty still being out there.

Trish didn't get hit with the powder as bad as misty did. So when Misty collapsed, Trish caught her and helpped her back to the house. "Daniel! Tyler! Anybody!" Trish screamed out, dead weight on misty's part made trish nearly collapse twice. Colton came out and got misty from Trish's back. "What happened to her?" He snapped twice, Trish had to be held back by tyler so she wouldn't smash colton's head in. Even as a vampire, the two still didn't see eye to eye.

Daniel was nealed beside Misty and checking her, when he pulled his hand back some of the powder from earlier came off on his hands. "Poison..." He mumbled and went to wash it off. It burned his hand just a tiny bit to have it on him. Colton stood and his jaw flexed some. "Who did this? What kind of poison could harm us?" Colton might not have loved misty, but he did care for her well being.

Daniel growled. "Colton, go hunt... I need to talk to you alone Trish.." He said as calm like as he could manage, this wasn't good at all and Trish knew it. When colton left, so did tyler. Misty laid on the couch groaning in pain.

The two walked to their room and sat. "Trish, who did this to misty?" He asked concerned. he knew she'd flip out on him if he asked in a hate filled way as he wanted to do. "Some guy from school, i only realized at the last second who he was.. Well, what he was." She said, Daniel snarled abit. "Another immortal? How many must i kill off before they quit torturing my clan!" Daniel snapped and stood up, he had to begin on the anti-dote before Misty could die from the poison that had been thrown on her.

- Later that night... rather morning-

Trish had fallen asleep from crying so much, she didn't want Misty dead. When Trisha finally awoke, she could hear Misty's voice chiming up a storm while she was talking to colton and what sounded like Daniel. Trish looked at the clock and realized she had only two hours before school started. Trish walked out to the living room and looked at Misty "stay home..." She said and walked out the door, fully clothed and with her backpack on her shoulder.

She had walked to school, Very slowly. She noticed cotty stepping off the bus and began walking towards the forest seeing the cold sly smile on his face. "There must be a reason you brought me out here" He said when they were both alone. "You could have killed her.." Trish said, Baring a fang at the immortal male. Hearing his snort and laugh. "Oh yes, what a joyious day it would have been for my clan as well. Vampires are a mockery, a stupid pathetic way to hide behind power." He said with another laugh, that was cut off abruptly by Trish's power of strength and pinning him down. "Take that back!" She snapped at him. He laughed even more, pushing her off him. "Look at you, getting angry over a couple of insults... Do you know what i am? Do you know how old i am? You are nothing compared to me! NOTHING!" He shouted at her

Trish's eyes turned blood red with the hatred that was boiling up. The two broke out into a fight, Trish dodging punches and kicks as did Cotty, they're strength was clearly matched. Most of the kids were in the school by now. Trish ran for the parkinglot, picking up Cassie's car with amazing strength. Cotty glared "You wouldn't..." He said coldly, she laughed "I would!" And with that she threw the car, with ease at Cotty's face. A loud bang sounded off and most of the kids that were outside looked on at the two scared.

Cotty managed to dodge the large over a ton car, and growled at her. "You haven't seen the last of me... not by a long shot!" He snapped and disappeared off in a hurry obviously. Trish had her jaw locked so tight, she punched the hood of a car, into a very deep dent. "Oh we'll see about that!" She snapped her teeth finally. when she came back to her senses she noticed all the kids staring at her. A shread of embarassment that she had shown her powers seemed to show on her face. and she ran off. not at vampire speed, but at human speed.

**Well.. here is part one! I hope you enjoyed it! and remember.. THERE IS A REVIEW BUTTON! *points at it* click ittt! you know you wannnnt toooo! :]**


	12. The blood that breaks pt 2

**Time for a small battle between vampires, and the lusious immortals... If you're just reading this chapter. i would suggest going back and reading other chapters because this one won't make sense unless you read the whole story!... Anyways, enjoy!**

"YOU WHAT?" Was all that was probably heard through the whole house from Daniel's throat. Trish had gotten home later than expected by her. She shrunk ten sizes smaller inside than she was on the outside. "HOW COULD YOU! I TOLD YOU WAIT FOR MY COMMAND! AND WHAT DO YOU DO. YOU GO AND TRY TO KILL THE MAN! ON TOP OF THAT! YOU FRIGGEN SHOWED YOUR TRUE NATURE TO HUMANS! HOW COULD YOU FRIGGEN DO THAT?" Daniel snapped Trish's head off even louder than before. Colton, tyler _and_ misty all hid in the corner.

Colton and tyler mumbled out at the same time "I don't think i've ever seen him this pissed." They both looked at him scared, Misty was scared more for Trish. But knew she might as well be a mouse if she tried to stand up for her best friend. Daniel tried to control himself from biting Trish's head off for real. "You could have died! He could have sprinkled more of that poison on you and killed you!" Trish didn't even speak, she looked surprised when he finally calmed down and pulled her close. "Misty is going with you tomorrow. and tyler and Colton will both be in the shadows in the forest near by.. He isn't after misty for some reason, he's after you.." Daniel said and nuzzled her neck. Trish only nodded and mumbled out "Yes sir.." it was in a sad tone.

The next day, it was as planned. Tyler drove Misty and Trish to school. and then pretended to drive off, parking a few blocks away. tyler and colton went into the trees and hid. The day seemed fairly normal, aside from a few whispers about what happened the day before. Cotty was there, but he was acting more normal than yesterday also.

Later in the after noon, Cotty confronted both girls about it, about yesterday. but not in the way one might expect. "Misty, where were you yesterday. a huge fight broke out... Poor Cassie doesn't have a car anymore." He said acting innocent. Misty shrugged. "So i heard, i was home sick yesterday. Trish here told me all about the fight..." She said cooly and looked to Trish. Trish on the other hand, was glaring at Cotty for acting so innocent. "Yeah.. I had seen somebody broke Matthew's mustang too. Had to be somebody strong..." She mumbled coldly, and began walking towards the bus stop. Tyler and colton kept close by, just in case another fight broke out. tyler recognized the boy. "Colton. doesn't that guy look familure to you?" Tyler asked silently, Colton nodded. "Yeah, but i can't place him, can you?" He said back, Tyler just shook his head and disappeared.

Colton kept a close watch on the girls. Tyler drove up and that was Colton's que to scram. "Need a ride girls?" He asked in a calm voice, and both got into the car. and drove off, leaving Cotty standing there.

Upon returning home, The girls went in and began on their homework. Though they hadn't had any, they made up homework to do. Daniel had told trish earlier he was expecting some visitors. She knew he had to have called the councel on her, she would be in more trouble. Oddly enough to her surprise it wasn't more than other people Daniel worked with. Misty, Tyler, and Colton all had went out hunting for the night so they didn't disturb the business people. Trish was expected to greet the people Daniel worked with, since he had told them all that he was engaged and to be wed to her.

The party went over smoothly, Trish didn't even have to talk, and after about two hours of suffering the hunger of a normal vampire, Daniel let her free to run. Trish was definitely thankful for it too. She had killed six deer to quench her thirst. Tyler and Misty met up with Trish outside, and the three went into the empty, but still sensual house. Colton was in his room, doing his normal thing. And Daniel was asleep.

Trish hadn't gotten any sleep in, so she looked more tired the next day than normal. Misty decided to sleep in and skip school, so Tyler went into hiding without Colton around. The day seemed normal enough, Trish was thankful to only have the last class she had all day with Cotty. She dreaded it, but she wouldn't let it show. The class hour went by as smooth as possible. Cotty hadn't even said hello to her. She wondered what was brewing around in his head.

The class ended, and yet again, as expected cotty attacked Trish. Tyler came out and helpped this time, getting a good hit on Cotty, causing blood to splatter. and then the two, Trish and Tyler, disappeared. Nobody really even seen them do it, and the ones that did denied them doing it. Tyler had went back and snapped a shot of Cotty to take with him. "You're a bastard..." cotty groaned out, and tyler gave a half grin. "I might be a bastard, but at least i'm actually a vampire!" He said and kicked cotty in the ribs, not only sending the boy back against a tree, but breaking three ribs on each side. He hoped it killed the bastard.

The two returned home, and this time Tyler and Trish both got scolded for fighting, Of course, there had to be the one ass hole who seen them and decided to tattle tail on them. "I already scolded her for fighting him! He's in the hospital with broken ribs tyler! I told you! Wait for my..." He was cut off when Tyler showed him the picture. Daniel's eyes turned blood red, and colder than before. "So that's cotty?" He asked in a cold voice, he'd know the man who killed his beloved Sarah anywhere, any hair color, any eye color. He bore a tooth. "Tomorrow... Tomorrow, he is going to be killed." And when Daniel said that Tyler instantly got the hint in his words. He knew exactly who this Cotty was. and Why he wanted Trish dead. "S... Sarah.." He blurted out, and looked to Trish. Trish looked just like Sarah, well aside from the brown hair. But dye her hair blond and she'd look just like her.

Daniel broke the phone in his grip and snapped at Tyler before heading out to feed, he hadn't fed in quiet some time.

Misty decided to drag Colton to go feed as well. Leaving Trish and Tyler both alone in the house. Trish sat at the bar in the kitchen of the house, while Tyler began fixing some ordinary looking food. Yes, even vampires could eat ordinary food when they wanted. Only after about a thousand years of eating it do they get sick of human food. But none of the group were older than a thousand.

Trish looked at Tyler and cleared her throat. "Tell me more about Sarah.." She said coldly, Tyler even froze at the name. "Sarah has been dead for more than i've been alive. So far, the story goes. Sarah was Daniels, at one point, lover. He adored her, couldn't stop crying at night for her." After the answer Trish felt broken and ripped in half. She was the SECOND lover, not the first. Tyler shut up after he seen the hurt look on her face.

But Trish, being as stubborn as she was, Pressed him further to continue with his story. "Sarah was killed by Cotty. He is actually older than he says he is. He hated Sarah and all she was worth. Sarah... Well, was a princess of sorts who turned him down." Tyler chuckled. "I suppose it wasn't his personality that she turned down." Tyler burst out laughing, only to get hit and put back into seriousness. "Okay okay! I'm sorry." He gave her a smile. Trish rolled her eyes. "So how come he's coming after me?" She asked finally.

Tyler half nodded. "And so the true question finally comes out." He mumbled, she easily heard him, but decided to let it slip. Tyler turned and looked at her. "When i seen you as a human, a full blown mortal. you looked nothing like Sarah. Of course, you might have to Daniel. But to me and Colton no. Now that you're a vampire, you look way different, you look more like her in every way. Or so Daniel has told me." He said and sighed. Turning back to the food he was cooking. Trish sat there quietly, and when food was served to her and Tyler sat beside her at the bar. AFTER getting the dr pepper for them both. She ate in silence. Tomorrow... Her head shot up. "What happens tomorrow?" She asked Tyler coldly. Tyler was mid bite and had a few noodles hanging from his mouth when she asked. He bite them off and let them drop into the bowl. "He's going to get his revenge, Cotty's memory will be swiped from the kid's minds, and cotty will be dead. We'll all have a celebratory party and sleep." Tyler shrugged and ate, Trish, continued to eat. thinking about it.

She wanted revenge more for the near death of Misty than anything else, how could somebody try to kill her friends, and pretty much family. Trish seemed to be over thinking the worse of the situation. The council would know and hear about the immortal's death, which would be on Trish's hands, and she probably wouldn't be allowed back at that school until the memories were all erased.

**BIG FIGHT! next chapter ;D I'm sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger, But the fight needs a chapter of it's own. hopefully the next one will be longer. no spoilers for what happens next. But i can tell you this... I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are teased enough to read the next one AND review this one! **

**Until next time my loves! ;]**


	13. The soul that leaves busted

**Unfortunately the big fight everyone was hoping for won't happen, obviously you'll see. I'm sorry but i've had the attention span of a gold fish, I don't do well on fight scenes. Enjoy! :]**

Trisha returned to school the following morning, Misty at her side. They didn't go in, only to say their goodbyes. Cotty smirked and followed the two girls out of the school, into the parkinglot. When Misty seen Cotty, she said out loud "screw Daniel's plans! I'm going to fucking kill him!" She screamed and ran toward him. her claws out and ready.

-Trisha's pov-

I stood there frozen, I couldn't very well let her attack him, he was still a creature under the councel's order. I decided it was worth stopping her over, I ran forward and attacked her pinning her to the ground, when we landed i felt a quick swoosh of air rush past me. 'oh god' i thought 'it's the councel, i'm screwed!' Misty managed to push me off and we sat there as a police man looking person put handcuffs on cotty. We looked at each other and followed the guy all the way to the councel head quarters.

My eyes widened when the man removed his deguise. It was Vladimire, the transylvanian vampire. One of the five councel members. "An Immortal.. something vampires are enemies with.. Wouldn't you agree miss Trish?" Vladimire knew i was there, i only hoped he didn't see Misty. Which Misty had ran off a while back. I came out of hiding and nodded. "Ever since the attack on Sarah, Nobody in the vampire bloodlines has liked immortals. especially Daniel, as far as i'm concerned i should kill you. But that's up to the others." He said to Cotty then looked to me. "you might as well follow too, miss smash your fist into a car." He said and rolled his eyes, Cotty followed without a word to me.

so he wasn't the original one who attacked Sarah. But he knew the guy well. He refused to fess up about that Joshua guy. The councel ordered him to death, they burned him alive. I could hear the screams he made as his body was burned. I felt somewhat guilty. But at the same time i didn't feel guilty at all.

The councel looked at me and sighed. "We heard about you slamming your fist into a car, along with an explosion from throwing another car. Young lady, just because you have power, doesn't mean you should lose control and use it!" Vincent said, he was a vampire also, second in command of the councel of creatures. Vladimire was the third, and their father was head councel. Vindao was a fairly cool guy. But back to Vincent. He was a cold hearted, hard headed, snobby, stuck up prince! I hated him personally. "I didn't mean to lose control of my anger. I rarely lose control and you know that!" I said calmly, Vladimire stayed silent, returning to his place on his dad's right side. beside Vladimire was a werewolf. and beside vincent was a demoness. Both i forget their names.

Vindao was pretty cool, only sighed and gave me a warning. "Do it again, and i'll revoke your powers and kill wolf boy for letting you know of this world at all." He would say time and time again, I nodded and left, returning home for the day.

I sighed, sitting on the couch, i would need to transfer schools yet again, and daniel knew it. He wouldn't stop pacing around the livingroom, I sighed. "Daniel, calm down okay? So i'll need to transfer schools, who cares!" I said, i didn't miss school one bit, nor did i understand why i had to return to school. "Calm down? WHO CARES? I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! AND I CARE THAT YOU GET A SCHOOL EDUCATION! It'll make you less stupid!" he mumbled the last part, but i clearly heard it.

I stood up and growled "stupid? STUPID? _You're_ the one that's stupid, YOU JERK!" I screamed and ran out of the house, Breaking the door off it's henge on my way out.

-Daniel's pov-

I sighed, as Trisha spoke. "Daniel, Calm down okay? So I'll need to transfer schools, who cares?" She said in a cold voice, i turned and snapped. "calm down? WHO CARES? I will not calm down! and i care that you get a education!" I had paused and mumbled low under my breath. "It'll make you less stupid." I turned my back to her and she screamed at me. "stupid? STUPID? _You're_ the one that's stupid, you jerk!" And with that she disappeared, i jumpped slightly when i heard the front door land on the porch in a hard way.

I sighed and turned around, looking at the door. The light flooded in slightly, and i noticed a glimmering on the ground. "her engagement ring..." I mumbled with a sad look, I seriously screwed up this time. She never took off her ring, never! And I made her angry enough to throw it. I shook my head. "She'll come back... I hope." I said sadly, i deserved this. I called her stupid, of all things. I turned and left the house without a word to Tyler, Colton, Or Misty.

I had to leave, and find my one true love...

**THE END... or is it? Quite honestly, i've pushed this story this far, and i've had it in my idea to bring in new faces, and yes, even some... not so liked, or liked - depending on who you talk to- faces. Until the next story of Trisha and Daniel's love...**

**This is your aurthor, Signing out.**


End file.
